


阿芙洛狄忒之梦

by Vayuni



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vayuni/pseuds/Vayuni
Summary: 国王锤X祭司基，古希腊背景AU，古代BE，现世HE，轻微RPS
Relationships: ThorxLoki
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

（一）  
“你是说，现在不仅试镜被取消，而我们原本定好的航班也因为天气原因推迟了？Fu……”即将脱口而出的脏话被地铁靠站引发的轰鸣声堵了回去。克里斯不得不狼狈地耸高肩膀夹紧耳边的手机，腾出双手来抓紧扶手，才能避免自己跌入旁边黑人女士那巨大的胸怀中去。  
警示灯亮起，车门打开，克里斯被巨大的洪流茫然地挟裹着走出地铁站。那身原本为试镜而准备的蓝色西装被挤得有些变形，克里斯连忙整理着前襟，忽然又想起自己的行为有多么可笑——试镜本来就被取消了，穿得再好又有什么用呢？  
这是这个澳洲男人第一次领略到伦敦恐怖的交通，哪怕他为了赶时间不顾出租车司机的阻挠强行打开车门，像特技演员一样飞跃过马路赶到最近的地铁站，也没能改变自己迟到的事实，并且在伦敦大雾的帮助下，他原本预定好第二天参加的另一场试镜也泡汤了。此时此刻，随意晃荡在伦敦街头的克里斯抬起头，他十分想对着头顶灰蒙蒙的天空竖起中指：我恨你，伦敦！  
然后他就看到了等候在对面的大英博物馆。  
走过长长的草坪，之后便是古罗马式的立柱入口，正当克里斯放慢了脚步，饶有兴致地观察着立柱上方雕刻的希腊众神时，忽然感到左肩一震。  
“呃……对不起！”克里斯回神，立刻向撞到的人抱歉。对面的人没有回应他的话——那人正忙着低头拾起被撞散的洒落台阶的纸张。克里斯慌忙加入，到手的是一张人物素描，还没等克里斯看清，已经被抽走。克里斯抱歉地抬头，就跌入了一双晶莹的绿眸中。伦敦男人都这么好看的吗？这是克里斯脑子里闪过的第一个念头。对方正用那双漂亮的眼睛一眨不眨地回望着他，似乎也怔了一下。  
“对不起……”克里斯听见自己口中机械而又缓慢地复述着刚才的话。  
那人没有说话，只是深深地望了他一眼，然后抱紧了怀中的画夹，起身留给他一个修长的背影。  
临时起兴的结果就是失望往往远大于希望。还没有走完埃及馆，克里斯便认定这次探访是个失败的主意，还是回到宾馆补觉更实际一些。他绕过弯弯曲曲的走廊，试图找到一条通往出口的捷径，然后不知怎么地就绕到了地下一层，并且不幸地迷了路。他向来知道大英博物馆面积很大，却不知道它的地下面积比地上更大！失去了空调的调节，这里的空气变得又湿又冷，过分寂静空旷的走道也令人有些莫名的不安。  
“Hello？”克里斯扬高声音，希望能走出一位工作人员，哪怕是面色不善的保安也行，然而回答他的只有空旷的回音。  
幸而前方一座小屋里透出些朦胧的光亮，“修复室”的字样和微闭的房门表明这里绝对有人来过。克里斯充满希望地推门而入，然而迎接他的只有满室残损的文物，从高大的石马到细小的陶片，地上胡乱堆放着破碎的瓶瓶罐罐，看标签似乎是古希腊的东西。刚迈出不到几步，克里斯忽然觉得脚下一绊，然后重重摔倒在地上，一只铜制的双耳酒壶骨碌碌地滚到一边。  
该死！克里斯一阵眼花，只觉得像被摔散了架一样全身又麻又痛，一时竟爬不起来。克里斯仰头粗喘着，然后就看到了头顶古旧的壁画。  
这是一幅少有的色彩鲜明的画，画的似乎是酒宴中的场景：许多神态各异的人正围着长桌大吃大喝，不远处，体态轻盈的长发少女们牵起手翩翩起舞，角落里似乎还有一个人在弹琴。占据画面中心的是个的巍然矗立的大人物。他头戴橄榄冠，身披华丽的丝绸长袍，身形高大。这人或许是个国王，甚至是某位神祗。克里斯对希腊神话一知半解，分不出那些神的标记。但壁画工艺很好，千年的时光没有斑驳掉他作为主人的威严，只是这高大的主人正后退一步，脸庞微偏，伸出的双手做出微微抗拒的动作。他在拒绝什么呢？克里斯顺着他的手望过去，对面是一只巨大的双耳酒杯，被另一个同样身披丝袍的人捧着，那人和主人差不多高，但身材要纤瘦很多，衣纹在壁画上晃动出如水波般柔和的皱褶。虽然消瘦，但那微微前倾的身形清晰地展现出委婉的进逼姿态。这人是谁？他在敬酒吗？为什么主人会推让呢？克里斯不知不觉被画中的故事吸引，艰难地抬头，想要进一步看清敬酒人的面容，然而却只看到一片惨白的粉墙——偏偏敬酒男子脸部的画像已经风化剥落了。不知怎么的，门口遇到的那双绿眼睛再次闪上心头，克里斯下意识地在想象中将那张漂亮的脸嵌上去。  
突然，整个画面像活了一样微微颤动，然后不断加速旋转，变成诱人踏进黑暗的漩涡。  
“咚”的一声，克里斯失力躺倒，脑后忽然传来钻心的疼痛，他呻吟了一下，双眼一黑。  
公元前1200年，迈锡尼。  
两头分踞门顶，相对咆哮的巨大石狮在门轴旋转的咯吱声中慢慢分离。迈锡尼坚固的城门敞然洞开，城内的大道旁、阳台上甚至高楼顶都挤满了身披长袍的男女老少。城外也已铺排开两队负责维护秩序的军士，军士的身后，挤满了乡间来的村民，他们激动地扒着横档在身前的梣木杆长矛，争着想要一睹刚刚战胜回国的国王的风采。  
长号声中，民众的王者，迈锡尼国王索尔的人马缓缓出现在远方。  
“索尔！索尔！索尔！”  
随着全身甲胄的王者缓缓驶入城门，一波又一波有节奏的呼喊越来越响亮，漫天洒落的花瓣争着亲吻这位勇士的全身。索尔骑着马，向来自四方的居民挥手致意，有大胆的少女趁机献上飞吻，索尔大大方方一笑，立刻又引来一大片尖叫。  
身后的西芙抽抽嘴角翻了个白眼，不耐烦地扯一扯手上的绳子——他们身后跟着大批俘虏自敌国斯巴达的男男女女——这些人原本是高高在上的贵族，却因为城破而一夕之间沦为最低贱的奴隶，他们被绑成一串，跟在马后跌跌撞撞地走着，不得不忍受着道旁居民观看马驹一样的指点评判。  
在奴隶队伍的最后，步军之前，一名男子骑马从容地跟随着队伍前进。此人头戴常春藤花冠，黑色的头发柔顺地垂到肩头，他身穿洁白柔软的长袍，几乎要与身下的白马融为一体，自左肩侧披而下的绿色披帛随风轻摆，不时扫过马尾。道旁的老人疑惑了，此人看打扮似乎是个出身高贵的祭司，如果他是迈锡尼的客人，理应骑行在国王的左边，此刻却跟在奴隶之后；如果他是来自敌国的俘虏，又根本没有资格骑马。但楼顶多情的少女不管这些，她们正是年轻的时候，本能地热爱一切美好可爱的人和事。少女们冲黑发男子欢呼着，称他“陌生的美人”，一名少女甚至将系着丝带的原本打算抛给国王的花束远远扔在了男子怀里。男子没有招手，而是仰头冲少女微微勾起殷红的唇角，英挺的鼻梁上方是精致的眉眼，一双水润的绿眸勾魂夺魄。  
欢呼声再次变成尖叫，更多的花雨袭来，立刻在后方引起不小的骚动。索尔本已进入城内，却忽然调转马头，不顾身旁西芙等人的劝阻，打马过来与黑发男子并辔而行。  
“一定要这么引人注目吗？”索尔目不转睛地平视前方：“我想你清楚自己现在的身份，嗯？”  
在黑白两匹骏马挨挤在一起时，索尔的左手按上了黑发男子正握着缰绳的，被披帛掩盖的双手——披帛之下，那双修长洁白的双手正被牛皮绳紧紧捆着，手腕已经开始变得红肿刺痛。  
尽管如此，黑发男子依旧维持着优雅，笑容不变。他倾身凑近强壮的男人，吐露的气息中带着一股葡萄的甜香：“我当然不会忘记自己的身份——曾经斯巴达国王的酒神祭司，如今迈锡尼国王的奴隶，不是吗？”  
“奴隶”两个字被男人念得很重，却没有丝毫失落卑微的腔调，反倒带着某种不可诉说的调侃意味。  
索尔情不自禁地转头，不出意外在黑发男子深邃的眼眸中看到恶作剧得逞般的愉悦。  
“现在，是你——尊敬的迈锡尼国王在引人注目了。”说出这句话的时候，黑发男子已经趁空靠得越来越近，几乎要枕上索尔肩头。  
索尔回神，然后就看到四周居民的目光都已经汇集在他们两人身上，而他的左手还僵硬地隔着一层薄薄的披帛握着黑发男子的双手。更多的欢呼声和口哨声传来，这次却是满含调笑的。  
“洛基！”索尔咬牙切齿地念出黑发男子的名字。  
“随时为您效劳。”洛基笑眯眯地回应。  
是吗？索尔怒极反笑，一把搂过近在身旁的脸，咬上了那张殷红柔软的嘴唇。短短的一瞬，在满城更大的惊呼声中，索尔满意地看到对方眼里的笑意变成惊愕。  
“你不是最喜欢游戏吗？”索尔哈哈大笑，一把放开对方，继续打马向前。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）  
无人不知迈锡尼国王的居处，金宫耸立在著名的依达山顶，高大的立柱支撑起宫殿主体，穹顶涂满金粉，堪与神话中奥林匹斯诸神的金顶比肩。走过两道溪流交汇的水池，再绕过长廊，便到了王宫深处，这里的景致与前面金碧辉煌的议事厅截然不同——圣洁的大理石神像代替了之前威武咆哮的雄狮，柔软的轻纱覆盖了镂金的窗格，空气中弥漫着各种植物糅合而成的精油的芬芳，路过的侍女长裙飘摆，姿容高贵圣洁。  
环视一周后，洛基不由得挑眉——他已经明白赦免自己的并不是索尔，而是这里的女主人。  
“索尔，我亲爱的儿子！”  
长裙飘摆的弗丽嘉快步过来，拥抱自己的长子，后者温柔地回吻母亲。  
“祝贺你得胜，哥哥！”巴尔德站在弗丽嘉身后，琥珀色的眼睛里闪烁着快活的光芒。  
“让我看看你长壮了吗？”索尔笑着捏捏巴尔德的胳膊，后者配合地发出夸张的大叫声。14岁的巴尔德有着和长兄一样闪亮的金发，但肤色更为白皙，他体格修长，但不像索尔那样雄壮，红润的脸颊上闪烁着最纯粹的快乐，整个人如同初生的朝阳一样健康灿烂，那是从未被战争和灾祸侵蚀过的，属于阳光下长大的少年的快乐。金发兄弟俩犹如日与星，瞬间照亮了幽深的内廷。  
一直静静观察的洛基感到一束温柔的目光落在自己身上。  
“我叫洛基，很荣幸见到您，尊贵的夫人。”  
洛基微笑着上前亲吻弗丽嘉的手。  
“他是……”索尔将挂在自己背上的巴尔德拽下来，正回头准备解释时，却发现自己替洛基找不到一个合适的身份，只好直接说明：是我在斯巴达的神庙里发现的，出于对你的尊重，我把他带到这里。母亲，现在将由您来决定他的身份。”  
“那么我要宣布，诸神的祭司永远都是我最尊贵的客人，何况你如此年轻优雅，我想你一定出身高贵，品德优良。”  
“真遗憾，我并非天神的后代，可怜的早逝的母亲也并未出自宫廷。我受到神王之子，尊贵的酒神狄俄尼索斯的神谕，有幸在神庙长大，并成为他的祭司。我能献给您的唯有一点微薄的技艺和不变的忠诚。”洛基漂亮的双眼弯着笑，只是用低柔的声音恰到好处地传递出一分带着感激的哀伤。显然他并不是第一次被问到身世问题，分寸把握得很得体。  
“那么我有幸做你的母亲吗？”   
弗丽嘉的回答却似乎有点超纲。洛基的笑脸微微一滞，然后就被拥进了芳香的怀抱中。柔软的金发飘拂在洛基耳畔，微微有些发痒。  
“这样对待我们的客人未免太过失礼了。”拥抱过后，弗丽嘉注意到洛基红肿的手腕，有些责备地看了索尔一眼。“茜格恩！”她轻唤，后者会意地拿来油膏。弗丽嘉带洛基坐到长椅上，仔细地替洛基涂抹油膏，一边关切地问他是否觉得疼，洛基抿着嘴，乖巧地摇摇头，弗丽嘉眼中的疼惜顿时更加明显。  
“看来你要失宠了，哥哥。”巴尔德毫不掩饰他的幸灾乐祸。索尔不在意地揉了揉巴尔德的头发。  
弗丽嘉耐心地替洛基涂好药，温柔地望着他：“你愿意在我的宫殿里暂住一段时间吗？茜格恩是我最聪慧的侍女，想必她的服侍不会令你失望。”  
金发的茜格恩冲洛基露出一个有些羞涩的甜美微笑。  
“我尊重您的安排，夫人。”  
竟然把茜格恩安排给洛基！那可是自己向母亲请求了好几次的侍女。不得不说，这下索尔真的觉得有些失宠了。他无意识地揉乱了巴尔德精心打理好的卷发，引来后者龇牙咧嘴的威胁。  
“巴尔德！”弗丽嘉的呼唤分开了打闹不休的兄弟俩：“或许你愿意带洛基熟悉一下周围的环境？”  
“当然！”巴尔德笑着跳下栏杆，自来熟地牵起洛基的手，一边走一边兴奋地问这问那，好像他才是那个陌生的客人“你是酒神祭司？那么你会酿酒了？”  
“是的，比如葡萄酒。”  
“啊，我喜欢葡萄，不过酒就没有兴趣了。你会讲故事吗？我喜欢听英雄的故事！”  
“普罗米修斯的故事怎么样？我可以把它写成戏剧。”  
“太好了！我最喜欢戏剧了！我们可以偷偷拆掉广场上哥哥的雕像，然后在那里搭建一个剧场……”  
交谈声渐渐远去，周围陷入了安静，弗丽嘉拍拍身边的坐榻，索尔乖乖过去坐下，弗丽嘉查看着索尔右边眉尾上的剑伤。  
“差一点就伤到眼睛了。”弗丽嘉心疼地皱着眉。  
“伤疤是男人的勋章，母亲。即便要我用右眼换回一个斯巴达，我也愿意。”索尔笑容灿烂，语气却是前所未有地坚定：“斯巴达是除迈锡尼外最强大的城邦，征服了她，就等于征服了半个爱琴海！”  
“我听说斯巴达人性情悍烈，一场大战恐怕并不能换来他们的效忠。”  
“斯巴达王赫尔布林迪已经死在我的战锤下，据我所知，王室中并没有其他兄弟子嗣。我现在是无法彻底将斯巴达收入囊中，但至少可以为他们换一个合适的执政官。”  
“索尔，你简直比你父亲还要顽固。”弗丽嘉有些无奈，但她也只能说到这里。千百年来，阿尔戈斯人一直遵循议会传统，各个城邦均以辩论和投票决定政事。但索尔却立志继承父亲遗志，计划以武力统一所有城邦，建立横跨地中海的强大帝国。弗丽嘉曾几次劝他改变想法，但总会被索尔以装傻充愣的撒娇糊弄过去。  
谈话至此无可避免地陷入艰涩和沉重，弗丽嘉适时地转移了话题：“这次还有其他收获吗？”  
索尔别开了眼，呵呵一笑：“所有的金银、牛羊和奴隶都已经收入仓库，我打算在议会上按照功绩公平分配。不过迈锡尼最尊重的女主人当然可以先挑选自己喜欢的。”  
“你知道我指的不是这个。”弗丽嘉挑着眉：“这次见到斯巴达的公主了吗？”  
“出征之前我已经告诉过您了，赫尔布林迪是独子，没有姐妹。”索尔有些崩溃地捂住脸。  
“堂姐妹或者远亲也可以呀！你明明知道联姻是更稳固的手段。如果你不喜欢斯巴达人的彪悍，那特洛伊怎么样？那可是著名的出美人的城邦，我听说……”  
“母亲！”索尔立刻起身逃离弗丽嘉的爱抚：“正厅正在举行庆功宴呢，让客人久等可不好。”  
……  
“所以你为什么不愿娶个漂漂亮亮的王后然后生一大堆金发小王子呢？”范达尔仰起头喝完一大杯麦酒，然后一巴掌拍在添酒的里斯女奴丰满的臀上，后者娇嗔地扯了一把范达尔的小胡子，引来周围人的哄笑。  
酒宴已经进行到后半场，每个人都带了七八分醉意，谈话也越发不顾身份，肆无忌惮起来。  
“没什么，就是不愿这么早被家庭束缚。”索尔低头，随意地转着手中的牛角杯：“就这样简简单单地打打仗，喝喝酒不好吗？希腊帝国还没有建立，那么多的地方还没有去过，我不愿意这么早就被女人孩子消磨了勇气和荣光。”  
“好！我们迈锡尼的利剑要征服周边所有的国家，头戴马鬃盔的战士要踏平爱琴海每一寸土地，我——神一样的范达尔要睡遍所有束腰纤细的阿开亚女人！”范达尔举杯高喊，沃斯塔格愉快地抖着大胡子拍桌响应。  
“敬强大的迈锡尼！”  
“敬最伟大的战士，神一样的国王索尔！”  
众人举杯呼应，酒宴迎来又一波高潮。  
“嘿！”范达尔偷偷撞了索尔的胳膊肘，翘起的小胡子十足促狭：“那个斯巴达女奴感觉如何？”  
见索尔一副不明就里的模样，范达尔夸张地倒吸一口冷气：“不是吧？我明明把最漂亮的几个女奴都留给你了，你居然没试过？告诉你，斯巴达的女人刚烈得就像野马，她们小麦色的肌肤令人欲罢不能，可比那些纤弱白皙的小女人有意思多啦……”  
纤弱白皙……一听到这个词，索尔不禁笑了起来。是啊，谁能想到斯巴达的女人野性十足，男子倒是苍白瘦弱呢？不过也正是因为如此，洛基才得以从自己的战锤下幸存。  
破城之后，胫甲坚固的索尔大步走入宫殿深处的神庙，拜敬神的母亲所赐，他倒也一一认清了两侧雕刻的十二神像，有趣的是，宙斯身侧原本的赫斯提亚*被换成了一位男神。  
（*赫斯提亚：炉灶与家庭女神）  
这尊洁白的大理石神像头戴黄金的常春藤冠，身披华丽的丝绸，手执缠有葡萄藤的神杖。最引人注目的不是那一身华丽的装饰，而是那神像那高耸的颧骨、纤薄的嘴唇和似翘非翘的嘴角，不像以往那些高贵圣洁但神情空洞的男神女神们，这尊面带讥诮的神像充满了某种讽刺和深意。  
索尔摘下马鬃高耸的头盔，正打算看个仔细。变故就发生在那一瞬间，一柄长剑自神像后方破空刺来，索尔眼神一紧，下意识地用头盔抵挡，在剑刃刺破头盔延伸到胸口之前，索尔狼狈地滚开，借助地形缓了口气后，索尔捡起地上的破斧反击过去，对方的瘦长的身形隐没在黑色的斗篷中，像来自地狱的冥使，唯有一把长剑灵活翻转，像带有生命的白蛇。不出几招，索尔便断定对手技巧有余但经验不足，虚晃一招后，索尔一个灵活的翻转闪到那人身后，一转手卸下对手的长剑，握着那人白皙的手腕将其压翻在地。承接圣水的金瓶被撞倒，在空旷的大殿上发出清脆的回音。  
这场无声的战斗在一瞬间发生，又似乎在一瞬间结束，那人狼狈地扑倒，兜帽甩开，犹不死心地转头狠命盯着索尔，只可惜那汪带着水汽的绿眼睛怎么看都少了股煞气，倒令索尔心中生出一点柔情。  
“女人？”索尔惊讶地问。  
对方闻言挣扎得更厉害，索尔也终于看清了对方鸦色的长发下凸起的喉结。  
“怎么回事？索尔？”殿内的动静惊醒了外面掳掠的士兵，霍根第一时间带人冲了进来。  
索尔利落地将俘虏的双手反剪在背后，拉着他起身，两人挨得很近，索尔甚至能闻到对方黑发间萦绕的香料味道。  
“你是祭司？”  
“没见过男祭司吗？”对方睁着那双碧莹莹的眼睛没好气地道。  
索尔一把将他拉近，直到后者避无可避地贴在他身上，然后贴着对方小巧玲珑的耳垂，将热气呼进他耳道里：“无所谓，反正现在你是我的了。”  
对方不出意外地瑟缩了一下，霍根和士兵们见状哈哈大笑。  
回忆至此，索尔不禁一笑，洛基倒是个典型的肤色白皙的斯巴达男人，可他的性子也确实烈得像野马，更有趣的是，这匹狡猾的野马倒是很会伪装成羔羊。  
索尔喝完了杯中的最后一口酒，发现牛角杯中被添上了一种红色的液体。索尔抬头，看到了含笑的茜格恩。  
“主人新酿制的葡萄酒，他派我来献给民众的王者。”  
索尔扯了扯被麦酒麻痹的头皮，然后反应过来茜格恩现在的主人应该正是自己前不久带回来的奴隶，那匹不安分的野马。  
杯中的液体入口柔滑，唇齿中残留着果味儿的甜香，掺杂着青葡萄特有的一丝酸涩。酒液很快滑入腹中，随后带起一股暖意，一直蔓延到四肢百骸，身体轻轻的，软软的，似乎乘着一朵硕大的棉花在渐渐飞升。不知不觉间一牛角杯的葡萄酒已经见底。  
“再来一杯！”  
索尔举着杯子大叫，一回头却不见了茜格恩的身影，刚才的一切仿佛一场紫色的幻梦。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）  
当晨光女神厄俄斯用玫瑰红的手指揭开天幕时，索尔踏进了山后的内殿。远处的草坪上还萦绕着稀薄的晨雾，三三两两的侍女们聚在一起，一边采摘预备装饰神庙和宫殿的花草，一边欢快地交谈着近日宫中的趣闻。  
“听说酒神祭司新酿的葡萄酒香醇无比，像流动的红宝石！”  
“弗丽嘉夫人称赞它是诸神的最好的馈赠呢！”  
“是说酒呢还是酒神祭司呢？”  
“丽狄亚脸红了，她在想那位俊俏的酒神祭司呢！”  
花圃中洒下一片清脆的笑声，侍女们继续前行，然后看到了橄榄树后高大的身影，众人立刻惊惧地垂首行礼。  
“母亲呢？”索尔问，其实他是想问你们口中那位母亲最尊贵的客人呢？但这样一来，倒好像自己刚才在刻意偷听似的。  
“夫人去神庙做晨祷了。”一个大胆的侍女抬头回答。  
索尔挥挥手，令众人离开。  
茜格恩悄无声息地走近：“国王陛下，主人一直期待着能与国王陛下交谈。既然夫人不在，陛下现在可愿拨冗前往？他一定会很高兴的。”  
索尔突然意识到，茜格恩能够成为弗丽嘉最贴心的侍女，绝不仅仅是因为俊俏的脸蛋。  
这位聪慧的侍女主动在前方引路，不时为索尔指点解释着花园里的变化。索尔这才注意到原本种满玫瑰的花园现在已经开辟出不小的一块地方专门种植葡萄，园丁正指挥女仆们浇水施肥。弗丽嘉特意叮嘱，这块地方要交由洛基指派专人打理，弗丽嘉期待着能够在新年的祭祷上向诸神献上最美的酒。  
洛基现在获赐住在视野最好的房间里，这意味着索尔要爬上高高的石阶，登上山巅。转过拐角用作屏挡的巨石后，视野逐渐开阔，初生的朝阳照耀着山下的广场，索尔注意到原本耸立在广场中央的自己的雕像竟真的被替换掉了，代之以长袍飘摆，双手高举的的一尊新神像。  
“是酒神狄俄尼索斯，他同时也是戏剧之神。巴尔德殿下认为这尊雕像更适合立在剧院门前。”茜格恩小心翼翼地解释。  
这么远的距离是不可能看清神像的面容的，但索尔蓦然想起他在斯巴达神庙里看到的那尊面露讥讽的狄俄尼索斯神像。他可以笃定，这尊剧院门前的神像也必然带着倨傲而嘲讽的神情，微抬的下巴甚至不屑于俯视苍生，唯有高抬的双手做出拯救奉献的姿态，但那绝不是因为对凡人怜悯的爱，而只是出于某种恶趣味。  
凡人，即便是祭司也是无法得见诸神真容的，那么这一系列酒神塑像来源的模板会是谁呢？索尔不禁笑了。  
“真是一模一样呢。”茜格恩摇着头感叹。  
“什么一样？”  
“祭司大人看到这尊塑像时”茜格恩笑着：“他的笑容和陛下一模一样呢？既看不出满意，也看不出失望，倒像看到某种恶作剧。”  
茜格恩有的时候真是聪明过头了。  
索尔抬头，洛基的房间精巧地嵌在山巅的岩壁里，房顶涂成浅蓝色，仿佛在遥远的海天之间彰显着人类那伟大又渺小的文明。  
“我自己去拜访他，你退下吧。”  
茜格恩欲言又止，最终还是弯腰行礼，安静地离开了。  
房门虚掩着，索尔毫不客气地推开，意外地发现里面一个人也没有。床铺上凌乱的羊毛毯昭示着房主的慵懒随意，隔间浴池仍冒着热气，索尔竭力不让自己被水面飘洒的玫瑰花瓣带进某种绮艳思绪，他来到窗前。  
窗外是一片漂亮的花园，迎面可望见一株巨大的悬铃木，风信子和铃兰在草地上迎风轻摆。忽然，一阵轻微扑棱声传来，一点雪白自树顶绽放，白点越升越高，展翅飞向远方。  
片刻后，索尔走到悬铃木下，苍白遒劲的树干上托着一条翠绿的披帛，再往上是那双长袍包裹下的双腿，精美的条鞋半耷拉在脚上，一点一点。洛基的后背依靠着主干，双手垫在脑后，似乎已经进入小寐。  
“如果我刚才射下那只白鸽，会发现什么？”  
树上那双碧绿的眸子不缓不慢地睁开，露出几分淡淡的戏谑：“可能会发现叛国的秘密呢。真可惜，我的好陛下，你刚刚失去了一次惩戒叛徒的机会。”洛基慵懒地挺了挺脊背，但也只是由侧躺调整为正坐，他的双腿依旧悬垂在树干，两只手随意地搁在身侧，丝毫没有要下去的意思。  
“那么你是叛徒吗？”索尔又走近一步。  
吧嗒一声，条鞋滑落草地，一双过分嫩白的双脚随意地摇晃着，几乎要擦过索尔额头。  
洛基嗤地一笑：“我不是迈锡尼人，又怎么可能背叛？”   
“你接受了我母亲的亲吻和招待，在宙斯的见证之下，主人不得加害客人，但客人同样不能背叛主人，忘了吗？我的贵客？”索尔眯起眼。  
“见鬼！”洛基嘟囔了一声：“你这不信神的人居然还记得热情待客的风俗。” 他的语气里虽然带着挫败，但晃动的脚尖依旧挑衅似的擦过索尔脸颊，带有某种反将一军的得意洋洋。  
微风穿过洛基头顶的枝叶，发出窸窸窣窣的轻响，像某些不安分的神明正透过天顶观瞧着这一幕，发出切切的私语。  
索尔忽然一把握住近在眼前的脚腕，用力将树上的人拉了下来。在洛基的惊呼声中，索尔扶稳来人，然后猛推一把，将年轻的祭司困在树干与自己强壮的臂膀之间。  
预料中来自后脑的剧痛并未传来，原来鲁莽的国王确实未忘热情待客的风俗，还细心地将一只手掌垫在了洛基脑后，即便是如此，黑发祭司也被突如其来的袭击吓得瞪大了双眼。  
“对我温柔点，你这个混蛋！”洛基恶狠狠地白了索尔一眼，一边平复着自己不稳的喘息。  
从没有人胆敢对迈锡尼国王这样说话，但索尔不仅不觉得生气，反而有种恶作剧得逞的小小快感。  
“听着”他贴在洛基耳边，热气一直呼到对方耳道里，“我不管你来这里有什么目的，但我绝不允许你伤害迈锡尼和她的国民。再被我发现什么小动作，你会受到意想不到的严厉惩处！”  
索尔移开脸，满意地看到对方仍旧苍白的脸色上呆愣而惊惧的表情，慢慢地，那呆愣睁大的眼睛眯起，下弯，转换为戏谑轻松的微笑，仿佛刚才的受惊不过是配合索尔的威势而勉强表演。  
“嗯……用香醇的美酒让他们大醉三天三夜算伤害吗？”洛基抬高下巴，微微转头，也装模作样地贴着索尔的耳朵轻轻问道。他长长的睫毛擦过索尔脸颊，引起一阵细微的酥痒。  
索尔蹙起眉，摆出前所未有的严厉姿态，结果只换来对方调皮的耸肩与眨眼。  
“别忘了，我的国王，我可是你掳来的俘虏啊！”洛基一点一点地戳着索尔胸膛：“而这位可怜的俘虏不过是想在弗丽嘉给予的客人权限内做一点本职而已。”  
索尔攥住那双四处捣乱的手指，扯开一点距离：“你真的是酒神祭司？”  
“只要你信任我，我便能证明给你看。”  
“证明你真的能种葡萄或者写戏剧？洛基，你的眼底燃烧着熊熊欲望，你的肢体里满是杀伐的力量，你和我一样渴望统治和征服，否则也不会将自己的塑像立在迈锡尼广场！这都是你的神？那位沉醉于故事和美酒的娱乐家教给你的吗？”  
锋利的言辞代替了强壮的肢体，再一次向祭司发起攻击，而后者这次终于露出了一点惊喜的表情，看样子若不是双手被缚，他甚至想要为索尔的发言鼓个掌。  
“不错，我和你一样，是个喜好征服和控制的野心勃勃的家伙，但不是所有的征服都要依靠蛮横的武力。”洛基瞥了眼索尔强壮的臂膀和胸肌，唇齿间泄露出一丝轻笑：“酒水贸易可以带来财富和情报，戏剧歌谣能在民众中激发力量和情感。你，勇敢的索尔，你以为你征服希腊的野心靠军队就能实现吗？你认定你将成就比赫拉克勒斯更伟大的功勋吗？确实，长剑在你手里，功绩属于你，但是英雄属于歌人。当烽火熄灭，战争结束，当青春逝去，勇士暮年，当所有的血与火被时间之尘掩埋，流传不死威名与家族荣光的不是你那高贵的妻子儿女，而是我那‘沉醉于故事和美酒的娱乐家’的神庇佑之下的盲眼歌人……只要我想，我可以把你塑造成瘸腿瞎眼荒淫残暴的——”  
洛基剩下的话语被掩埋在索尔的大手里，那只巨掌紧紧抵在他的鼻息下方，用力之大以至于逼得他不得不微微仰头，露出修长的脖颈，烟蓝色的血管在索尔的指尖下微微跃动。  
“而我的剑现在就可以割开你的喉咙，切下你那颠倒是非的舌头。”索尔说着，胳膊卡住洛基肩头，另一只手取下腰间的银柄匕首，闪亮的锋刃贴上了洛基细腻的肌肤。洛基的绿眼睛里浸润出水汽，唇舌在掌心发出不甘的呜咽。  
索尔笑了，此刻，被锋刃残酷逼视的洛基才终于褪去那层伪装的玩世不恭，露出了一丝真实的慌乱。  
刀尖被握在手中，锋刃顺着食指的方向，延伸出冷冽金属下的无限热度，代替索尔一寸寸拂过脖颈那层白皙细腻的肌肤，慢慢下滑，滑过玲珑的锁骨，一直延伸到衣领。索尔微微用力，精心锻铸的科尔斯刀刃瞬间咬透那层薄薄的丝绸，继续紧贴着皮肤前行。  
洛基加大了挣扎的动作，他不知道的是，索尔在战场上割开过无数人的血管，也曾为诸神献祭过不少洁白的羊羔，对于锋刃与皮肤的尺寸拿捏得比最精巧的绣娘刺绣时还要精准。  
反倒是洛基奋力的扭动将自己的胸膛往前送了几分，于是锋刃抢先吻住血肉，在领口蜿蜒出一线细细的血痕。索尔不得不欺身而上，用下半身紧紧压制住洛基不安的长腿，继而加大肩膀的力量，将洛基紧紧禁锢在树上。  
“淘气……”索尔不赞同地摇摇头。  
手掌刚刚松动，洛基的怒骂便喷涌而出“你这阿瑞斯一样的暴力狂、疯子、变态，你的脑子里除了武器和杀伐还有别的吗？你……唔……”  
剩下的话被淹没在索尔的唇舌之中，当啷一声，匕首落地，索尔捏着洛基的脖颈将他压到自己胸前，疯狂啃吻着面前这张尖刻的薄嘴。两人像比赛似的凶狠地吞噬着对方，索尔的吻霸道又专横，沿着洛基的嘴角一路蔓延到锁骨。洛基仰起头，想要后退一步，但索尔随即跟进，令他背抵大树，退无可退。洛基微闭着双眼，双手扯紧了胸前的金发。  
“喀啦”一声，丝绸裂开的声音传来，洛基睁大了双眼“住手，不能……不能在这儿……呃……啊……”  
濡湿的嘴唇含住乳尖，洛基推拒的双手顿时被抽掉了力气。他浑身发软地靠住树干，感受到索尔的湿滑温暖的舌头在左边那圈红晕上打着转，坚硬的牙齿试探着咬住中间的红豆微微拉扯，激起周围的皮肤，连带自己的大脑都起了一股酥麻的战栗。  
“不……不能……”洛基艰难地出声。  
索尔的轻笑声传来，连那模糊的低喘都带着该死的吸引力。  
洛基认命般地闭眼，推拒的双手渐渐搂住了索尔的脖子。  
然而就在下一瞬，洛基忽然被一把推开，他惊奇地睁眼，对面，索尔面上情动的红晕还没有褪去，然而他紧皱着眉头，死死地盯着洛基的左胸，那神情简直像见到了来自冥府的恶犬。  
洛基疑惑地顺着索尔的目光看过去，撕裂的外袍遮挡不住他已经被吻肿的乳尖，同样显眼的还有距离乳晕不远的一颗蓝色的痣，正在心脏的位置上，除此以外再无其他。难道索尔直到此刻才发现他是个男人吗？  
洛基正打算开个玩笑，索尔却惊慌失措地逃走了，草根缠绕的花圃绊得他跌跌撞撞，那狼狈的样子简直像在逃离一个梦魇。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）  
“亲爱的，把它给我好吗？”  
谁在说话？小男孩迷惑地睁大双眼，浓雾中，身着粉色长袍的女子正向他温柔地笑着，女子浅金色的长发一直垂到腰际，柔柔地发出金光，令女子整个笼罩在一层柔和的光芒中，她的面容十分美丽，眼睛似乎嵌着最明亮的星辰，吸引着人不由自主地沉醉。  
“你……你是女神吗？”小男孩正在换牙的年纪，说话还有些嘶嘶漏气。  
女子笑着点点头，伸出手：“所以，你愿意把它奉献给你的女神吗？只要你把它给我，我愿祝福你遇到此生真爱！”  
小男孩顺着女神的手望过去，才注意到自己的右手不知何时竟紧握着一只金苹果。  
“给我好吗？”女神的声音愈发温柔。  
小男孩朦朦胧胧地点头，慢慢伸出右手。  
“金苹果应属于我！”一个冷硬的声音插进来，吓得男孩一个激灵。  
男孩回头，另一个身穿白色长袍的女神出现在浓雾尽头，她的金发比前一位女神耀眼得多，那些美丽的头发像金色的波浪一样顺着她高洁的额头蜿蜒而下。大而圆的褐色眼珠，紧抿的艳红双唇，雪白的臂膀……白袍女神的美带着权杖一样冷硬的辉煌和压迫，令人不敢直视。  
“我乃女神中的女神，把苹果给我，孩子，我赐你统治整个亚细亚的权力！”白袍女神的声音带着大理石般的冷意。  
男孩看看自己手中莫名其妙出现的金苹果，又看看左右两位女神。他对眼前的状况一无所知，但是他讨厌被命令，从小就讨厌。  
男孩一把将金苹果扔向左边穿粉色长袍的女神，然后拔腿就跑。  
身后传来得胜的，银铃般的笑声，夹杂着另一个愤怒的尖叫嘶吼，白袍女神撕扯着自己的金发，艳红的嘴唇一张一合，吐出带着毒液的话语：“你竟敢藐视我，凡人！我要诅咒你……”  
男孩捂住耳朵，越跑越快。忽然，他一脚踩空，尖叫着坠入了无边的黑暗。  
……  
“啊！”  
男孩躺在冰冷的石地上，后背紧贴着雕满神像的石柱，空气中弥漫着令人窒息的香料味儿，他浑身又痛又麻，一动不能动，他恍惚记得自己好像从某个高处摔下来了。四周一片昏暗，只有墙壁上的火把跃动着一点点橘黄色的亮光，男孩转转眼珠，不远处，阿波罗的神像在亮光里巍然屹立，年轻的神威严地弯弓搭箭，金色的箭头正指着男孩。  
“可怜的，被祝福又被诅咒的王子。”有人在他身边喃喃自语，似哭泣又似叹息。  
男孩转头，看到了白袍包裹下那张枯树皮似的老妇人的脸，吓得尖叫一声。  
老妇人还在喃喃自语：“唉，同时被祝福又被诅咒的王子……怎么办呢？你被祝福了爱情，又被诅咒了婚姻和家庭……怎么办呢？我的王子该怎么办呢？”老妇人撕扯着自己灰白的头发，喃喃地念叨着，似乎完全沉浸在自己的世界里。  
男孩趁老妇人不注意，忍着剧痛爬起来，他想要偷偷地溜走，他再也忍受不了这种诡谲的氛围。  
刚刚跨出一步，右臂忽然被一扯，男孩回头，老妇人枯枝似的手紧攥着男孩，那些层层叠叠的皱纹和茧子磨得男孩手腕生疼。  
“放手！”男孩怒喝。  
“听着！你可以建功立业，可以欢爱生子，但是永远不要交出真心，永远不要结婚！”老妇人嘶哑的声音夹杂着喉咙里呼噜呼噜的声响，令人耳朵发麻，心头作呕。  
男孩用力挣扎着：“疯子，放手！”  
“蓝色的心尖将你埋葬……”老妇人攥着男孩的右手，似哭泣又似吟唱：“炽热的鲜血铺成婚床……”  
“放手！”男孩越来越害怕，干脆低头咬在妇人手背上，一阵苦涩的药味儿呛得男孩直咳嗽。  
“记住我的话！”老妇人激动地用流血的手按住男孩双肩，布满风霜的脸越逼越近：“记住我的话，索尔！”  
“啊！”金发男人惊叫着从床上坐起，毛毯滑落，露出他精壮的上身，上面闪烁着水淋淋的汗珠。  
“陛下！”侍从擎着火把跑进来，紧张地察看着。  
“没事，你出去吧。”索尔已经清醒，他撩开被汗水粘湿在脸上的头发，揭开毯子，径直走向浴池。冰冷的泉水激起了层层战栗，也令索尔的心彻底平静下来。然而周围越是安静，梦里的回忆便越是清晰。  
七岁时，索尔曾和弗丽嘉一起去参拜以神谕著称的德尔福神庙，回来之后，索尔大病一场，对之前的经历也忘得七七八八了，直到他遇见洛基，直到他在意乱情迷时无意间看到洛基胸口上那颗蓝色的痣——“蓝色的心尖将你埋葬，炽热的鲜血铺成婚床……”当年，女祭司皮媞亚疯疯癫癫地对他说过许多话，唯有这两句歌谣深深地印在他脑中。他恍惚记得这来自某个神的诅咒，比起那些神神道道的东西，索尔向来更愿意相信自己的武力，更何况他和洛基都是男人，又怎么可能会有婚床？索尔从鼻腔里哼出一声冷笑，上岸擦干了身体，随意披上一件长袍。  
他端起一杯酒，走到窗前，朝阳还未升起，千百座洁白的房屋被高大的城墙环抱着，沉睡在清晨的冷风中，偶尔有一两只鸽子被扑棱棱地惊起，穿过空无一人的巷道，从塔楼飞向遥远的海岸。城外传来一阵细微的吟唱，索尔知道，那是晨起的祭司们在向着太阳神做祭祷。  
他静静地饮着酒，品味着自己的王国。虽然迈锡尼现在繁荣富庶，但直觉告诉他，他做错了某件事，已为这个城市埋下隐患。索尔虽然看起来粗枝大叶，但向来直觉奇准。  
祭司吟唱的声音越来越小，微不可闻，但是那股声音似乎被无形的力量凝成一股细细的银线，躁动不安地钻入索尔胸腔，蛰伏在他心底最深重的某个地方，不时隐隐抽动。  
“啪”的一声，索尔将空杯搁在窗沿，大声呼唤侍从。  
“告诉洛基，他从今天正式属于自由民，他可以离开王宫，去往任何一个地方。”索尔转身，看着侍从：“现在就去！”  
洛基是聪明人，自然明白索尔话中之意，他在清晨辞别了弗丽嘉，头也不回地离开了迈锡尼王宫。索尔忽然有些后悔，他忘记替洛基准备船只和仆从，如果他要回到斯巴达，那可不是一段好走的路。  
不过是个长得颇为漂亮的男人罢了，不值得上心。索尔摇摇头，将洛基那张含着讥笑的脸从脑海中甩去，使自己回到日常公务中。  
“执政官报告，斯巴达某处似乎崛起一股势力，正蠢蠢欲动，目前尚不清楚头领，据哨探调查……”大臣的声音越来越小，渐渐变成了意义不明的嗡嗡声，索尔的头猛地一点，回神，才想起现在是盛夏了，怪不得他变得时而暴躁时而慵懒。  
对于无聊的和平与炎热，索尔的解决方式是一场痛快的比武之后再泡个澡，三勇士对此叫苦不迭。  
“嘿！国王！”范达尔向索尔挤眼一笑：“我替你找几个漂亮的女孩怎么样？”回应他的是又一剑，范达尔急忙举盾抵挡，被震得手臂发麻，范达尔自暴自弃地大吼“要不然男孩也行！”  
……  
“另外潘托斯近日与伊塔卡人来往密切，但伊塔卡并无派使者与迈锡尼交好之意……”  
索尔慵懒地倚在王座上，把玩着手中的银柄匕首。  
“陛下？”  
“嗯？”索尔像是才注意到情报大臣：“哦，盯紧伊塔卡的动向，他们的国王是个比赫尔墨斯还狡猾的家伙。”  
“咳咳……”弗丽嘉的咳嗽声从角落传来，索尔猛地抬头，果不其然在侧门边看到眼含警告的母亲，索尔不情不愿地放下匕首，回身坐正。同样出现在侧门边的还有巴尔德，他向索尔展颜一笑，指指母亲，又做出“不用谢”的手势，索尔笑得咬牙切齿。  
“好啦！别生气啦，议事厅上的国王就该有国王的样子嘛！”散会后，巴尔德立刻来到兄长身边讲和。  
索尔斜眼睨他：“你知道国王是什么样子？要不我让给你，你来做？”  
“让来的王位有什么意思？”巴尔德不屑地挑眉：“我要像哥哥一样，依靠自己的勇武夺得王位，那些尚未被征服的城邦便是我的目标！”  
巴尔德那冷傲的模样莫名令索尔觉得有些熟悉，还没等他想起来，金发的小王子便又变回了那个快乐纯真的少年：“我们下午一起出宫去看祭奠怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。”索尔头都懒得抬。  
“那可是酒神祭奠，我保证你从来没看过！”  
“洛基还没离开？”索尔大惊。  
索尔确实从未见过以妇女为主要信徒的神节祭奠。一群头戴荆冠的妇女自大街小巷涌出，汇成一股小小的狂流，她们似乎已陷入微醺，大唱大笑，毫无顾忌。妇女们自称为迈那得斯狂女，在芦笛和铙钹的伴奏下围着她们的首领旋转跳跃。而那位高挑的首领头戴葡萄藤冠，身着祭祀长袍，绿色的披帛斜依飘动。  
洛基无视大量围观的人群，他手执常春藤缠绕的酒神杖，带领着迈那得斯狂女们走出街巷，来到郊外，经过一道洁白的石桥后，对岸便是茂密的深林，碧绿的灌木在石桥另一边蔓延成张开的两片大掌，似乎在向即将到来的客人们表示着无声的欢迎，远处高大的乔木凝成森暗的巨影。  
洛基手执酒神杖，率先踏上石桥，忽然，他停了下来，似乎感受某处的窥探，然而洛基只是微微转头，留给索尔一个侧脸和半个神秘的微笑，随后，洛基提起白袍，继续走向幽深。他的身影淹没在后面疯狂的信徒之中。  
不知为何，索尔的心提了起来，他戴上兜帽，独自跟随在狂女们身后。索尔跟随她们进入深林，来到一处空旷的腹地。信女们在洛基的带领下向酒神狄俄尼索斯献祭了一头洁白的羊羔。洛基坐在中间的一块岩石上拨动竖琴，信女们围绕着他跳起环舞。琴声渐渐停止，然而女人们的舞步却并未停下，她们越跳越快，渐趋狂野，突然，不知是谁带的头，女人们冲向了祭坛边的羊羔，生生将还未断气的羊羔撕裂开来，争着撕咬那些带血的生肉！鲜血将那些秀丽白净的面庞染成一片狼藉，女人们动作生猛，目光却变得呆滞森冷，泛着兽一样的冷光。  
索尔瞪大了双眼，忽然觉得浑身发冷，他毫不怀疑，如果自己贸然走过去，一定会被这些疯子撕成碎片，这是什么见鬼的邪教！索尔看向洛基，后者神态平和，仿佛在欣赏一支舞蹈。忽然，洛基像是才注意到索尔似的，他竖起食指，向索尔做出噤声的姿势，随后穿过那群争抢生肉的妇女们，走向另一个方向，女人们对此毫不在意。  
“你对她们做了什么！”索尔快步追上洛基，抓住他的手掌。  
“遵照神谕，启发她们自然的天性。”洛基不在意地一笑。  
索尔加大了力度，逼得洛基不得不龇牙咧嘴地追加解释：“不过是多喝了一点酒而已，放心，等酒力过去，她们便会恢复日常的生活，照旧伺候你们这些心安理得的贵族老爷们！”  
索尔将洛基扯到身前：“你给她们下了药！你到底想做什么？！”  
发现龇牙咧嘴无法换来索尔的怜悯，洛基干脆无视了发红的手腕，那个神秘的微笑又出现在他嘴角：“如你所见，我只是个奉神谕行事的祭司。”赶在索尔发怒前，洛基抬起下巴，不怕死地凑近：“我的力量让你害怕了？真可惜，你只有两个选择——要么杀了我，要么任用我。”  
索尔看着眼前这张漂亮的，满含挑衅的脸。他的目光从对方那碧绿的双眸一直移到修长的脖子。它是那么脆弱，只要自己的双手轻轻一合，再稍微用力，便能扼断，扼断自己过去的噩梦和将来的隐患。  
洛基确信在那一瞬间，他真正感受到了索尔的杀意，他忽然有些懊悔这兵行险着的计划，虽然他给彼此留了一条后路，但是他似乎高估了自己对索尔的吸引力，很有可能，索尔并不打算走他为他们两人设计好的道路。洛基不由得紧张地咽了下唾沫。  
所幸索尔眼中的杀意如同被点燃的苇草，烧得快，灭得也快，原本疯狂蹿升的火苗燃料耗尽，很快变成了零余火星，只留下炽烈的高温。  
“如果你胆敢伤害她们，我就杀了你！”索尔不死心地追加了条款。  
“好呀！”洛基露出毫不掩饰的，胜券在握的微笑。  
三天后，依照民意投票，洛基当选为新一任护民官，正式以官员的身份在索尔的议事厅中拥有了一席之地。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）  
索尔坐在长桌中间的主座上，无意地瞥过侍女擦得闪亮的银酒壶，壶身倒映出那个变了形的异乡人的身影——酒宴上的洛基褪下了丝质的祭祀白袍，换上迈锡尼式的亚麻长衫，两只缠绕着金臂钏的胳膊光溜溜地露在外面，少了香烟缭绕的神秘，又多了几分稚气。相较于迈锡尼男人的体格来说，洛基还是太瘦了，显得这件长衫宽宽绰绰，随着他越喝越多，领口也左歪右晃，两道洁白的锁骨像涨潮时的沙汀时隐时现。  
但洛基此刻已经顾不得仪态，他在众人的怂恿下和沃斯塔格斗酒，两人先后夺过侍女手中的酒坛，大口对饮起来。在周围的鼓噪声中，洛基越喝越快，来不及吞咽的葡萄酒小股地自嘴角涌出，顺着脖颈蜿蜒而下，突破锁骨的阻挡后，终于洇湿了前胸，留下一圈暧昧的红痕。  
“砰”的一声，沃斯塔格率先将喝光的酒坛摔碎在地上，发出得胜的豪迈笑声，周围人欢乐地拍掌叫好！  
洛基挫败地放下酒坛，一边咳嗽一边冲沃斯塔格竖起大拇指，沃斯塔格于是笑得更加大声：“倒酒！你输了，得替所有的英雄倒酒！”  
洛基笑着表示愿赌服输。他嘴巴咧开，露出一口洁白的牙齿，他的笑眼亮晶晶的，甚至笑得牵动了眼角的细纹，但洛基只是在演戏，索尔固执地认定，他眼看着洛基和霍根在角落里辩论，带着微醺的醉意和范达尔品评舞女，最后在众人的怂恿下和沃斯塔格斗酒。这个异乡人融入得如此自然，仅用一个晚宴，他已经熟稔得可以和他桌上的任何一个勇士搭背勾肩。  
“索尔，你为什么一直盯着洛基？是生气他不先给你倒酒吗？”范达尔笑着冲他挤眉弄眼。  
沃斯塔格已经大醉，他颤巍巍地向洛基一指索尔：“索尔在迈锡尼，就像……就像宙斯在奥林匹斯！应该先替他倒酒呀，伽倪墨得斯！*”  
（*伽倪墨得斯：特洛伊王子，俊美无比，被宙斯看中，宙斯化为巨鹰将伽倪墨得斯掳走，带往奥林匹斯山成为男宠，宙斯指派他为众神的侍酒童，后化为水瓶座。）  
“好啊，哈哈哈！”众人闻言立刻大吼着拍桌叫妙，范达尔笑得眼泪都出来了。  
洛基似乎也觉得很有趣，他径直走到索尔身边，在一只双耳金杯里斟满酒，随后，竟真的如同传闻中的伽倪墨得斯一样，先端起酒杯轻吻杯沿，随后转动杯壁，将带有吻痕的一面递到索尔唇边。  
“呦呦呦！送上来啦！”众人起劲地用杯底猛磕桌沿：“喝呀，索尔！”宴会的气氛被洛基的动作带到高潮，众人大叫大笑着看索尔如何应对。  
索尔知道，此刻的他应该大方地喝下酒，再顺带着和洛基调笑几句，就此揭过。然而他僵立在当场，一动不动，眼神不受控地留在杯壁的那一小块湿渍上——那个吻无声落在薄薄的杯沿，索尔却似乎感受到那片湿润的水迹带来的温柔酥痒，像夏日枝头熟透的浆果，颤巍巍抖动在叶片似的心尖上。索尔不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇。  
这一次，洛基是真的笑了，带着点兴味勾起唇角。他于是又将金杯往前递了递。“喝呀！”他眼角弯弯：“我的神王。”  
突然，索尔做了所有人都意想不到的动作，他伸出手抵挡了一下，随后竟扔下所有人逃离了大厅。  
众人一愣，面面相觑。  
“大概是喝醉了躲在角落里吐吧？”洛基及时解惑，他顺手接过侍女手里的水壶：“我去看看他，你们继续喝！”  
于是众人又恢复了欢笑。  
范达尔看着洛基追出去的背影，所有所思地捻着小胡子。身为和索尔从小长大的玩伴兼战友，他心里十分清楚今晚的索尔失态到了何等程度——那可是狮子一样的索尔啊！再惨烈的战场都没见他逃离过，如今竟开不起一个小小的玩笑。他以前只看出来索尔对洛基有兴趣，洛基那样精致的眉眼，会引起索尔注意毫不奇怪。但如果索尔只是把洛基当成一个男宠，又怎么会失态如此？因为在乎，所以紧张。爱情这场战争中，输的从来都是先动心的那个。  
唉……范达尔轻叹一声，他只能祈求索尔得到了就赶紧丢开手，别纠缠太久。  
洛基手持火把，独自走过长长的廊厅，最后在二楼发现了背身而立，双手撑着露台边沿的索尔。  
“第二次啦！”洛基将火把插在墙边，步伐轻快地靠近，像检视落入陷阱的动物的猎人，“为什么又逃开，我会吃人吗？”  
索尔不说话，只是看着洛基，深深地看着他，目光中交织着炽热渴望与冷静的警惕。  
“你有秘密，说出来吧！我是联结人与神的使者，或许可以为你排忧解难。”然而洛基的身体并不像他的话语那么虔诚，那双光裸的手臂已经像藤蔓一样爬上索尔胸膛。  
索尔扯开他不安分的手：“你一直都这么狂妄吗？”  
“只对你狂妄。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你喜欢我呀！”  
洛基得意一笑，趁着索尔分神的瞬间，另一只手灵活地滑脱出索尔的手腕，快速地袭击了对方的下半身。洛基拨弄着皮革下那鼓囊囊的一团，满意地感觉到那雄伟的器官在慢慢膨胀，他歪起头下撇了一眼：“它可以作证。”  
索尔顾不得自己的尴尬，他一把将洛基不安分的双手反剪到背后，带动两人向前几步，将洛基狠狠抵在阳台角落里：“那你呢！”  
那双炽热的蓝眼睛直直地望着洛基，令他避无可避。洛基张了张嘴，忽然有些语塞，他瞬间领会了索尔没能问出的后半句。他喜欢索尔吗？索尔确实长得高大英俊，他第一面就被这个敌人吸引，但与其说是喜欢，不如说是遇见势均力敌的对手而产生的兴奋，他喜欢索尔的肉体、名望、地位、能力——任何能够争夺过来的东西，但他知道，那不是索尔要问的意思。  
喜欢吗？洛基被迫仰起头看着索尔近在咫尺的面庞，近得几乎失了焦。他应该笑着顺势撒个谎，用略带矫情的语气引逗这个大块头，或许今晚就可以征服他，享受他。  
但是洛基语塞了，甚至连笑容都渐渐萎缩。洛基想说，他想要的原本不过是一点愉快的肉体游戏，不该包含这么沉重荒谬的话题。索尔不该问得那么认真又那么仓促，甚至咄咄逼人地不留给他思考的时间。男人间的喜欢是什么？争夺算吗？洛基有些惶惑地思考着。  
索尔却长出一口气，似乎放弃了答案，他转移了视线，顺带掩盖了那一丝不明显的失落：“你只是个好奇的孩子，不知道自己耍弄的是玩具还是命运。”索尔的目光停留在洛基的左胸前，亚麻衫被酒水浸透，乳晕旁那个小点模糊地暴露出来，被黑夜和酒渍模糊了颜色。索尔一把放开了洛基：“这次我说的清楚点——你走吧，回斯巴达，去做那里的护民官或者祭司或者其他什么你喜欢的，这回你总该满意了吧！”  
一股无名的火气忽然窜了上来，洛基后退一步，正了正衣服，刹那间立得像手持长矛的战士一样笔挺：“陛下给我这么大的恩赐真是让人受宠若惊啊！我会走，在我以等价的功勋回报您之前！”  
索尔后来才明白洛基当晚的最后一句话是什么意思。洛基自此收敛了风情和暧昧，像任何一个忠于国家的臣子一样为民请命，活跃于索尔的宫廷。他按时探望弗丽嘉和巴尔德，却懒得再多给索尔一个眼神。然而奇妙的是，就在两个当事人陷入冷战时，关于他俩的绮艳绯闻却在宫廷内不胫而走。  
范达尔甚至私下里问过他“感受如何？”，索尔对此只能苦笑。  
“潘托斯这次像疯了一样，派出了两万勇士围困沙里斯——那基本是他们全国的兵力。求救的信鸽正像雪片一样飞来。”素有战神之称的勇士提尔正向议事厅诸人汇报着最新的战况。  
“你们觉得呢？”索尔看向四周。  
“当然是打回去！”沃斯塔格毫不犹豫地回答：“沙里斯前不久才和我们缔结兄弟盟约，围困沙里斯明显是对迈锡尼的侮辱！”  
大部分人都附和沃斯塔格的意见，很多人已经开始商量征兵及军备的问题。索尔习惯性地看向洛基，后者正无意识地用手指摩挲着嘴唇，一言不发。索尔知道那是他思考时候的习惯性动作。洛基似乎感应到索尔的注视，但他没有看索尔，直接开口道：“我不建议出兵。沙里斯只是个小国，他们敢这样做，应该是得到某国势力的支持，我们可以从这方面入手，直接断掉他们的后方支援，再令沙里斯反攻——”  
“你是穿裙子的女人吗？居然有脸说出这样的话！”提尔毫不客气地打断，他出身沙场，肤色黝黑，高大的身躯像是用钢铁、皮革和麦酒铸造而成，说出的话也像砂石一样带着硌人的粗粝：“沙里斯的女人们在哭嚎，男人们在求救。我不会像你——一个只会穿长袍谈竖琴的公子哥一样讲什么分析刺探之类的空话，我会亲自带兵打败潘托斯那帮杂种，这才是真正的援助！”  
看得出来，提尔的话得到了大部分人的赞同，只是碍于索尔与洛基的关系，他们没有直接拍手称赞。  
“提尔，向洛基道歉！”索尔冷声道：“在座的每一个人都有平等发言的机会，没有人有权力平白无故侮辱自己的同僚！”  
“我可以道歉，如果这是您国王陛下的命令的话”提尔的话也毫不容情：“但真正能够使我信服的只有实力，除非洛基——我们的护民官能够打败我，否则，永远别想使我真正心服口服！”  
“我接受你的挑战。”洛基平静地道。  
提尔忽然毫不客气地哈哈大笑起来，再不掩饰自己的鄙视：“你？这位苍白瘦弱的贵族公子哥要挑战我？恕我直言，您可曾晒过正午的太阳？可曾参加过典礼上的竞技？我知道你是受国王宠爱的人，但不是所有人都会像国王一样让着你！”  
“论单打独斗，或许我的确不是你的对手。”洛基丝毫没有生气的迹象，甚至微笑着：“我要和你比试的是谁先打败潘托斯人，解救被围困的沙里斯。”  
随后，洛基起身来到提尔旁边，向索尔单膝跪下：“请陛下允许我和提尔一起带兵出征！”  
这是自那晚露台谈话以来，洛基第一次直视着索尔的眼睛。但那里面已经没有了往日的旖旎，只有满满的坚定与自信，像任何一个真正由钢铁和血汗铸就的勇士一样，渴望着以敌人的鲜血点亮自己的荣光。索尔觉得洛基那双碧绿的眸子里一定暗藏着什么令人迷失的魔法——他不记得自己何时点的头。  
备战的号角在城楼上回荡，索尔再次登上通往洛基城堡的陡峭石阶，在转角的巨石处拦住了即将出征的洛基。马鬃高耸的四角头盔包裹了洛基的脸庞和黑发，厚重坚硬的铠甲护卫着他的心胸，金腰带和皮革护卫着大腿，胫甲和条鞋紧密捆绑，确保他在战场奔跑时不被断刃或死尸绊倒。  
戎装令洛基看起来比以往更加雄壮，但他的脸依旧小的可怜，索尔想着，他仅用一只手掌就可以遮盖住洛基精致的眉眼和纤薄的嘴唇。  
“陛下来亲自给我做战前动员吗？”洛基依旧含着那份温和而疏离的微笑，看起来不过是去参加一场酒宴。  
“你以前上过战场吗？”索尔却没有他那么轻松。  
洛基耸耸肩：“凡事都有第一次。”  
“听着，这不是玩笑！你现在后悔还来得及，我可以让范达尔替你！”索尔急切地按住洛基的肩膀。  
“当然不是玩笑！”洛基终于收敛起玩笑：“既然你选择驱逐我，难道战场不是最好的选择吗？打胜了，我将回报给你俘虏和财富，战败了，至少诸神会赐我勇者的英名！”  
洛基一把推开索尔，径直向广场走去。  
“至少带上我的亲卫军！”索尔在他身后不抱希望地大喊。  
“多谢陛下的宠爱。”洛基刻意模仿提尔那天的语气，“宠爱”这个词念得颇有些咬牙切齿：“但若士兵对将领心存鄙视，一旦到了战场，这对双方都是一场灾难。我宁愿任用那些平民。”他突然想起什么似的对索尔粲然一笑：“万一我命丧疆场，可以请求你在葬礼上割一缕头发塞到我手心伴随我一起火化吗？看在我这个异乡人好歹是为了迈锡尼的友邦拼搏的份上！”  
不等索尔回答，洛基已经大踏步走下了山道。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）  
“你派使者停战就是为了祭祀？”提尔站在沙里斯城外的宙斯神庙前，觉得自己的耐心已经快被消磨殆尽了。  
洛基，这位据说蒙受国王宠爱的前任祭司兼现任护民官，自从来到沙里斯驻兵后就没有消停过：先是带着沙里斯当地的向导在城外不厌其烦地转圈，后面又大张旗鼓地派出使节向潘托斯一方宣布了停战的提议，理由是“战前需要在城外的宙斯神庙献祭。”潘托斯人无法拒绝这样的理由，但提尔丝毫看不出这样做有任何用处——难道冒险在城外这个荒凉残破的、基本被弃用的神庙里献祭就能感动奥林匹斯神王，让他把金天秤上潘托斯一方沉入哈迪斯的冥国？提尔不屑地想。  
然而洛基丝毫不理会提尔，自顾自地将美酒、羊脊肉和大麦粉抛向祭坛上熊熊燃烧的火焰。接着，他取出随身携带的药瓶，将一些碧绿的液体洒在祭坛周围。  
“这又是什么？”提尔再次皱眉，他可从没见过献祭时撒这个的。  
“停战时间快到了，走吧。”  
洛基没有回答他的问题，拍了拍身上的沙土，径直离去，那高傲的模样再次引得提尔胸中怒火升腾，若不是在战时，他一定会把拳头挥到对方那白净的脸皮上！  
迈锡尼—沙里斯联军和潘托斯军队在沙里斯城下摆开阵列，上万面盾牌挺立在沙滩上，组成两道绵延不断的围墙，围墙后方，无数铜盔和长矛反射着森冷的铁光。士兵们静默地站立着，等待着即将开始的厮杀，整个海滩透出一股沉重的死一般的寂静，唯有潘托斯战士身后的战船被海浪击打着，发出“哗哗”的声响。  
提尔和洛基各自登上车，驭手驱动战马，带着两人来到阵前。潘托斯国王，壮硕的墨尼拉俄斯已经等候在那里。  
洛基卸下头盔，作为表示友好的姿态，但墨尼拉俄斯那骤变的眼神和开始捻弄胡子的动作显然表明他对洛基这个人比对他传递出的信息更感兴趣。于是在那一瞬间，洛基决定要让墨尼拉俄斯为自己猥亵的想法付出代价。  
尽管心里已经做好打算，洛基还是微笑着，尽职尽责地说出原本计划好的话：“想好了吗，潘托斯的国王？如果你现在投降的话，我以迈锡尼国王索尔的名义向你保证，绝不会让任何士卒侮辱你的尊严。”  
提尔不由得扶额，哪个战士会用这种念诗一样的语调说出劝降的话语？他一开始就不该把这个天真的公子哥带到战场上！  
果然，墨尼拉俄斯放声大笑：“美人啊，你还是担心别被自己的长矛割伤了手指吧！不过你尽可以放心，攻破城池后，只要你乖乖的别反抗，我绝不会令手下的士兵沾到你的手指。”墨尼拉俄斯暧昧地舔舔唇。  
洛基不以为意地一笑，他转身问提尔：“你先还是我先？”  
“什么？”提尔没反应过来。  
“忘了吗？我曾和你在国王面前打赌比赛谁先打败潘托斯人。现在可以开始了，你先攻击还是我先攻击？”  
提尔瞪大了眼，然而洛基一脸认真，丝毫没有开玩笑的意思。终于，提尔再也顾不得大敌当前团结一致的想法。“我来！你在后方呆着！”提尔没好气地道，事已至此，他只能希望这个天真愚蠢的公子哥别给自己添乱就好。  
“可以，那前半段就拜托你了。”洛基当着两方士兵的面令驭手驶回了沙里斯城，甚至还带回了五百名士兵，理由是“怕回去的路上遭到暗箭偷袭。”潘托斯一方毫不客气地击盾大笑，提尔则暗暗咬紧了牙关，打算化耻辱为勇气。  
战斗的号角在空中呜呜回响，震得几只海鸟哗啦啦飞远。  
“为了迈锡尼！”提尔拔剑高呼着冲向敌军，随手扔出长矛穿透了墨尼拉俄斯的驭手，战车翻到，墨尼拉俄斯狼狈倒地，提尔趁机冲上去和他扭打在一起。另一根粗重的梣木竿枪矛扎透了一个迈锡尼士兵的尸体，胜者正得意洋洋地准备剥取死者的盔甲，却不知死神的翅膀同样萦绕在他肩头——他被另一把巨剑砍倒，双方士兵围绕这两具尸体展开了争夺战，很快聚成小小的一堆。凄惨的呼号和愤怒的吼叫响彻在战场上，鲜血染红了沙土，又被奔走的马蹄踢溅成一片红雾。越来越多的人成片倒下，像丰收时被砍倒的麦秆。  
……  
香酥的淋着奶油和蓝莓酱的烤面饼被侍女们端上桌，放在垫有雪白麻布的篮子里，长桌中间放着考得焦香四溢的羊羔和嫩牛腿。一旁的宽檐浅底大瓷盘里盛着新采摘的香桃、山杏、草莓等水果以消解油腻。大桶的葡萄酒和麦芽酒由男仆们扛进大厅，再由心灵手巧的女仆们筛好装进锡酒壶里捧上餐桌。迈锡尼王宫里正在庆祝王子巴尔德的十五岁生日。索尔和巴尔德一左一右地坐在弗丽嘉身旁，笑着举杯招呼着往来的宾客。  
一群衣着鲜艳的少男少女带着花环进来，和着盲人的吟唱跳起群舞。巴尔德趁机来到侧厅翻捡着他收到的礼物，不外乎是些三脚小炉、金银杯盘、和华丽的织锦衣服之类的。忽然，他找到一把镶嵌着蓝宝石的小剑，巴尔德眼睛一亮，举着宝剑来到哥哥身边。  
“我带着这把剑上战场怎么样？”巴尔德做了个手持宝剑冲锋的姿势。  
“你会被敌人用长矛捅穿。”索尔毫不客气地刺破他的美梦。  
巴尔德像被当头浇下一盆冷水，很快撇下了嘴，但索尔甚至吝惜给他一个安慰的眼神，而是继续教育道：“这种镶金嵌银，华而不实的剑除了吸引贪财的敌人外没有任何用处。此外，你体格偏瘦、反应迟钝且观察力不足，想上战场，再多练习几年吧！”  
“洛基那么瘦，也没怎么训练过，不也上战场了吗？”巴尔德不服地争辩，随后，他诡秘地一笑，凑近了索尔：“你一直在担心他，对吧？”巴尔德指了指索尔的右手：“从坐下开始，你就一直在用手指敲击桌面，这是你思考战局时才会有的动作，我的观察力不错吧！”巴尔德冲索尔做了个鬼脸，笑嘻嘻地跑远了。  
索尔一愣，右手僵在桌上，食指还保留着叩击的姿势。他没想到自己竟会因为无意识的习惯暴露——他确实一直在脑子里的地图上推演着战局。然而再有经验的人也无法百分百地预料到战场上瞬息万变的形势。有了迈锡尼的支持，双方军队的数量基本持平，然而潘托斯一方领兵的是他们的国王，正当壮年的墨尼拉俄斯据说以勇力和残忍出名，而沙里斯一方，不知道在经历了一个多月的围城之后还剩下多少士气……或许他这次不该轻信提尔的豪言，该再多派点兵的。  
弗丽嘉已经离开，宴会上的吵嚷声和音乐声突然加大，许多人已经醉得横七竖八地躺倒在地上，索尔眼看着这一切，忽然无比烦躁。他继续无意识地叩击着桌面。  
按照时间推算，战局已经开始了吧，洛基那张白净的脸估计已经被沙土和血汗糊满。以他的体力，能坚持多久呢？  
……  
正午的烈日炙烤着大地，空气中漂浮着浓厚的血腥气，令人作呕。洛基甲胄整齐，纤尘不染。他无视一旁瑟瑟发抖的沙里斯贵族，独自一人站在高高的城墙上，漠然斜睨着下面的战场，仿佛不过是在观赏着一场起伏的潮汐。  
“主人，按您的吩咐，羊羔带来了。”健硕的奴隶将咩咩哀叫的羊羔放在洛基面前不远处。  
洛基再次看向城下，提尔受了伤，但依旧嘶吼着用巨石砸死了一个潘托斯士兵。从清晨打到现在，双方都快耗尽体力，又都在苦苦支撑着，战局一时陷入胶着。  
“看好它。”洛基冷冷地吩咐道。  
……  
“砰”的一声。  
索尔一惊，从思考中回神。原来是范达尔无意间打翻了酒壶，对面的侍女被酒水浇了个透，捂着胸脯尖叫起来，众人顿时笑得更大声。  
“万一我命丧疆场，可以请求你在葬礼上割一缕头发塞到我手心伴随我一起火化吗？”  
洛基临别时的笑颜忽然不受控制地跃入脑海。索尔摸了摸腰间的宝剑，打定主意，起身。  
“陛下，你要去哪里？”霍根注意到了王座上的动静，众人顿时一齐看过来。  
“哥哥要替我猎一头鹿作生日礼物！”巴尔德笑嘻嘻地解释，随后冲索尔挤了挤眼。  
去吧！巴尔德无声地道。  
索尔点头，大踏步走出宴会厅。  
……  
烈日渐渐开始西斜。双方的阵型也渐渐散乱，融合成一体，像一锅煮沸的岩浆。迈锡尼士兵还在苦苦和敌人厮杀，但是作为被支援的一方，沙里斯士兵却已经接近崩溃，家乡就在身后，不少人边打边撤退，于是岩浆的边线被慢慢扯向沙里斯城。  
提尔气急败坏地奔跑在战场上，斩杀那些逃兵。忽然，一支飞箭射中他的右臂，宝剑当啷一声自提尔手中掉落。  
“冲啊！潘托斯勇士，杀光这些羔羊，冲进他们的城堡！”墨尼拉俄斯挥动染血的手臂，疯狂鼓动着手下的士兵。敌军阵线更加快速地压向沙里斯。  
洛基眯起眼睛，就是现在！  
奴隶松手，奄奄一息的羊羔挣扎着沿着城墙开始乱跑。洛基将右手抵在唇边，尖锐的口哨声响起后，沙里斯贵族们的头顶上方忽然出现一片巨大的阴影——一只苍鹰俯冲而下，在贵族们惊慌失措的尖叫声中迅速抓起羊羔，飞向远方。  
高空中传来响彻云霄的鹰啸声，城下正在交战的士兵都是一愣。只见一只展翅的雄鹰飞抵宙斯神庙上空，忽然双爪一松，将一只羊羔扔在了祭坛旁。  
摔倒在地的提尔惊讶地看着这一幕，被这一神迹感动得热泪盈眶：“迈锡尼的勇士们！”他大声嘶吼着：“克罗诺斯之子已经给出神谕*，胜利和光荣属于迈锡尼！”  
（*克罗诺斯之子：指宙斯，苍鹰被古希腊人认为是飞禽之中兆示最准确的鸟，常作为神鸟传递宙斯的信息。）  
“为了迈锡尼！”“为了沙里斯！”筋疲力尽的联军士兵们忽然如同被注入了神力一般，开始咬牙反击。潘托斯一方的士兵则多少有些惊疑，担心自己违背了神意。  
“不许慌！”墨尼拉俄斯怒吼一通，疯狂地冲向提尔，他要用敌军主帅的血重新激励士气。提尔慌忙抓住半根长矛横挡住墨尼拉俄斯全力的一击，梣木杆长矛再次折断，提尔被震得手臂发麻。墨尼拉俄斯怒吼着将提尔踢翻，顺手提起盾牌就要砸向他的脑袋。  
忽然，像是慢动作一般，提尔眼看着自己头顶上方飞来一支利箭，直冲墨尼拉俄斯而来。无情的箭矢穿透五层牛皮的盾牌和精工编制的坚硬铠甲，直逼贴身的软甲——这是墨尼拉俄斯身上最后一层防护，用以减缓冲击，保护心脏。无奈飞矢余劲尤健，连带着软甲一起刺穿。箭头呼啸着咬开皮肤，扎进那个汩汩跃动的器官中，喷涌出粘稠的热血。浓黑的迷雾蒙住了墨尼拉俄斯的眼睛，他栽倒在提尔身边，像一堵翻塌的土墙。  
联军士兵欢呼着冲上前剥取墨尼拉俄斯的铠甲，而潘托斯士兵还没有从宙斯神谕的打击中恢复过来，便再一次目睹了国王被杀，不少人甚至当场跪下祈求银箭之神阿波罗熄灭他的怒火。  
提尔被人扶起，他惊讶地扭头，一眼看到了城头上头戴一身甲胄的洛基，他双手还保持着拉弓的姿势，腰身挺拔，手臂上肌肉隆起，苍翠的眸子里满含森冷的杀意，像凝着寒霜的松针。  
下一瞬，洛基忽然消失在城头。铁链搅动着木轴发出咯吱咯吱的摩擦声，封闭了一个月的沙里斯城门忽然大开。厚重的烟尘冲天而起，夹杂着沉重的车轮声扑面袭来，一个粗粝的声音在烟尘中大吼着：“国王索尔的援兵到了，迈锡尼勇士们冲啊！”  
至此，潘托斯士兵彻底崩溃，战争变成了追击屠杀，潘托斯士兵们丢盔弃甲，疯狂地向海边的战船逃窜。迈锡尼和沙里斯士兵们像猎狗追赶羊群一样凶狠地追逐他们，举起长矛和利剑将他们逐一杀死在海边。  
“胜利啦！”联军士兵们彼此拥抱着，举剑高呼。  
一辆战车停在提尔身旁，一只带血的劲瘦的手伸向他。提尔看着面前那张秀气的脸庞，呆呆地上了车，随后才想起什么似的问道：“国王陛下呢？”  
“当然是在他的宫殿里宴饮享受喽！”洛基挑眉。  
提尔回头，这才发现原来所谓的“援军”就是洛基当初带走的那五百人，在洛基的安排下，他们征集了城内贵族的马车，在车后绑上树枝，这才营造了千军万马的假象。  
“多谢你救了我！”提尔感激地拥抱洛基，随后又想起什么，兴奋地道：“多亏你坚持在大战前向宙斯献祭，我们这次真的得到了神助！墨尼拉俄斯的盔甲是你的啦！*”  
（*特洛伊战争中，胜者常剥取死者盔甲作为证明。）  
洛基闻言一笑，继续用细白的亚麻布擦干脸上的血汗和灰尘。   
……  
索尔召集好士兵，刚刚翻身上马，一只渡鸦忽然落在马棚上。“黑色的翅膀带来黑色的消息。”索尔想起那句古老的俗语，惊疑地看着这只明显带着信息而来的渡鸦，忽然有些紧张。马夫适时地捉住渡鸦，递上莎草纸，上面只有一句话：“荣耀献于吾王！”


	7. Chapter 7

（七）  
“铿”的一声，众目睽睽之下，洛基将墨尼拉俄斯带血的盔甲和宝剑仍在大厅，利落地单膝跪下，将右手抵在胸膛，微笑着仰望王座上的索尔：“我将胜利与财富献给您，吾王！”  
索尔俯视着跪在下方甲胄未脱的洛基，他的右手背上新添了一道剑伤，浑身还带着杀气，那是由冷冽的剑刃碰撞上新鲜的血肉而产生的属于的胜利的味道、勇士的味道。洛基的眼窝偏深，平日里深藏其中的绿眸总是饱含神秘，然而此刻那双眸子分外明亮，厮杀的畅快和得胜的喜悦显露无疑。他知道洛基的心脏还在胸膛还在疯狂跳跃奔驰着，浑身肌肉紧绷，就像自己第一次从战场上下来一样。年轻的肉体经过战斗的洗礼，像一堆疯狂燃烧的火焰，焰火扭曲着疯狂点亮夜空，驱散一切隐秘和虚无，唯有肆意奔放的狂妄和热烈，叫嚣着需要出口发泄。  
洛基以谦卑的姿势向他捧上战礼，然而只有索尔自己能够从对方那得意的眼神里看出明明白白的炫耀和渴望。那股渴望同样燃烧在自己身上，在血管里同着血液一起肆意冲突，他忍得牙根都酸痛了。  
索尔无意识地抓紧了扶手。  
“陛下？陛下！”范达尔的声音惊醒了沉溺在座位上的国王，索尔终于回过神来。  
洛基不耐地歪歪头，舔了舔裂开的唇角，继续等待他的回应。  
“准备宴会，为我们的英雄庆功……”索尔木然地吩咐着。  
洛基一手抱着脱下的头盔，大踏步走在空旷的走廊里，不耐地将顺风扑来的纱帘拨到一边。胜利的喜悦被议事厅里索尔冷淡的态度彻底浇灭，而他甚至疲惫到没有心思去计较这一切到底是怎么回事。  
“主人！”茜格恩迎上来，恭敬低头。  
洛基顺手将头盔递过去，步履不停：“准备好热水浴，快点儿！”  
“是！”茜格恩小跑着离开。  
手腕忽然一紧，不等洛基回神，他已经被捂着嘴拉进繁密的纱帘里，撞进一个结实的胸膛。眼前的金发晃得他眼睛发花，没等他开口质问，脖子上忽然一痛——索尔重重吮上那一侧的伤口，在察觉到洛基的反抗后蛮横地将他推靠在大理石柱上，大手将那双劲瘦的手腕握住禁锢在头顶，另一只手顺着洛基的肩膀下滑，开始解他盔甲上的搭扣。  
“你……哈啊……”索尔的嘴唇游移到洛基的胸膛，发狠地吻住心口那颗惹眼的蓝色小痣，一下子令洛基准备好的怒骂变成了走调的呻吟。索尔紧紧地贴着这具生机勃发的肉体，听着他因为自己的粗粝的揉搓和亲吻喘息、呻吟。索尔的脑海中燃烧起熊熊烈火，将一切犹豫、禁忌都焚烧殆尽，去他妈的噩梦、去他妈的诅咒！此刻索尔只想将他们两人紧紧镶嵌成一个整体，最好让情欲的烈焰将他们焚化成灰，每一颗微粒都交织翻滚到世界尽头！  
终于，洛基那别扭的身体在索尔的唇舌下松弛、柔软，他呻吟着，简直像一声轻柔的叹息，索尔于是吻住他的唇，舌头很快反客为主地扫荡着洛基的口腔，舔舐吮吸着嘴唇下方那处伤口——那一定是洛基自己咬破的，原来这只神秘的小狐狸在战前也会紧张。  
“嘶……你是狗吗！”洛基被索尔吮吸得有些疼，血腥气蔓延在口腔里，他干脆报复性地咬破了索尔的舌尖，身体更紧地贴过来，两人半勃的下身摩擦在一起。索尔再也忍耐不下去，干脆一把将洛基转过去抵在大理石柱上，紧紧靠上来吻着他的发顶，双手更快更急地剥下他的盔甲。  
“这就是国王陛下给勇士的……奖励吗？其实……你是在奖励自己吧？”洛基喘息不稳地双手垫在石柱上，还不忘扭头嘲笑。索尔恶狠狠地吻住那张刻薄讥笑的嘴。  
“啪”的一声，盔甲落地，索尔的嘴唇游移在那张覆着薄汗的背上，双手自他的腰际一直下滑到大腿根部，直接握住了洛基的下体。洛基的喘息一下子变得粗重，他死死咬着下唇，不让自己丢人地叫出来。  
索尔感受到洛基的颤抖和抵抗，“你喜欢这样的奖励，不是吗？”索尔轻轻地咬着洛基的耳垂，前液自他指缝渗出，洛基的阴茎已经湿滑得快握不住，索尔吮吸着洛基的舌头，大手撸动起来。  
“快……啊……再……再快点儿！”洛基终于放弃伪装，半阖着眼皮，口齿不清地呻吟出来。索尔吻住他带着牙印的下唇，加快了双手的动作。终于，洛基瞳孔睁大，脑中飞过一道白光，尖叫着释放出来。他彻底瘫软在索尔身上，低低地喘息着，黑发湿漉漉地紧贴着脖颈，双颊染上了艳丽的绯红，碧绿的眸子里摇曳着破碎的水光，显得有些脆弱和茫然。  
“洛基……”索尔的舌尖在他耳边轻轻地念叨着，像是叹息又像是呼唤。那双大手渐渐后移，抚上了他的臀瓣。“放松”索尔重新吻住他的唇舌，带着一点引诱和安抚。  
“主人，您在哪里？温水和香料都——”  
“嗯……”  
茜格恩的声音被一声痛苦中又含着甜腻的呻吟打断，她下意识地转头，一眼看到了纱帘后纠缠在一起的人影，不远处的地上，洛基的盔甲和绣有狮子徽章的长袍胡乱交织在一起。  
“呃……混蛋……”  
“嘘……嘘……很快就好……”  
越来越粗重的呻吟夹杂着言语不清的抱怨传来，明白过来的茜格恩瞪大了眼睛，立刻捂住了嘴巴，她脸颊通红地退出去，很快遣散了附近的侍女。  
耸动的纱帘后，索尔在洛基的身体里左冲右突，彻底将两人结合在一起。洛基在被填满的痛苦和欢愉中晕头转向，他第一体验和男人做爱的欢愉，索尔宽阔的胸膛和粗壮的手臂将他紧紧包围，带着雄性体息的汗水令人血脉贲张。  
洛基想说慢一点儿，他还有点疼，还需要适应，但出口的话全部变成了索尔的名字，受到鼓励的男人于是撞击得更快更急，一只大手抚慰着洛基才刚刚释放过的下体，又使它重新抬头。洛基觉得自己快疯了，身后被索尔进入摩擦带来的火辣的刺痛感变成了火热的酥痒，索尔的撞击成了纾解它的良药，受到前后夹击，被充满和抚慰的两重快感包裹着，令洛基崩溃到想要尖叫。  
“…哦…诸神啊……”洛基放任自己靠在索尔肩头，闭眼跌进欲望的海洋。  
“嘘……”索尔俯身吻住洛基即将破口而出的尖叫。  
帘幕涌动着如海浪一般的波纹，将其下的两人深深包裹。索尔在这一方天地里忘乎所以地亲吻着爱人不受控制流下的眼泪，又狠又快地将自己送入到对方身体里，前面的抚慰也越来越急。  
“索尔……啊……”洛基的呻吟带上了哭腔。索尔低吼着将两人再次送上高潮。  
那天晚上，宴会终究没能等到它的主人。  
索尔将筋疲力尽的洛基抱进卧室，贴心的茜格恩已经重新加热了浴池里的泉水。索尔带着洛基进入水池，温热的池水令洛基昏昏欲睡，干脆闭眼靠上索尔的胸膛假寐起来，他真的累极了，连索尔的手指进入身体都只是模糊地哼了一声，不再计较。索尔忍住自己的欲望，认真地替他清理。待两人都清理干净后，洛基已经睡熟。索尔替洛基擦干身体，将他抱到柔软的羽毛床上。  
索尔像贪吃的孩童骤然得到美味一样，在囫囵满足了饥渴之后才有心思细细品尝回味。他的手轻柔地拂过洛基的眉眼，慢慢下滑，最后停留在他胸前那颗碍眼的蓝痣上。洛基嘟囔一声，翻了个身，索尔才注意到他莹白的腰背上那些伤痕——肩胛附近是被粗粝的铠甲摩擦的，腰后有石块砸过的淤青和一道细小的剑痕，再往下……是被自己的手掐握出的红痕，索尔有些脸热。洛基的皮肤过于白腻，想必是因为他从小在神庙里长大不见天日的缘故，因而那些伤痕印在上面显得格外惊心动魄。  
索尔找了一圈，在桌案上找到一个小方盒，拿出了嗅了嗅，又抹在身上试了试，一股清凉透过皮肤，看来这应该是洛基配的某种药膏。索尔于是翻过洛基的身体，一点一点替他涂抹在那些伤口上。他又一次情不自禁地俯身亲吻着洛基莹白透亮的耳垂，在后者呓语似的哼哼声中差点把持不住。  
洛基是在一阵轻快的鸟鸣声中醒来的，他睁开眼，发现自己正枕在一个热烘烘的胸膛上，腰上还禁锢着一双大手。  
“醒了？”低沉的声音传来，洛基抬头，就望进了那双湛蓝的眼睛。索尔笑着轻吻他的嘴角，随后起身端来一杯温水。“你昨天太累了，多喝点水。”洛基闻言不由得脸上发烧，然而索尔的表情却无比正经。  
随后洛基才注意到索尔话里的重点：“昨天？！”他随意披了件衣服起身拉开窗帘，外面艳阳高照，明显已经是第二天。洛基有些头疼地捂住额角，激情过后，现实的问题就来了，看起来他已经错过了自己的庆功宴并且一倒头睡到了第二天，尤其是睁眼发现索尔还在自己房间里，他有些不知该如何面对。  
“咕咕……”一只白鸽忽然扑腾着落在窗沿，洛基心神一惊，下意识地死死按住了鸽子。  
“是啊，你睡了一整天。”索尔走到门边拿过托盘，转身过来：“想吃点什么？”  
“我想喝酒！”洛基僵立在窗边，双手背后：“我要你去楼下的酒窖里挑些好酒。”  
“你呀……”索尔无奈地摇摇头，转身离开了房门。洛基等了一会儿，直到脚步声远去，才松了口气，他拿过鸽子，惊讶地发现自己过于紧张，竟然生生捏死了它！洛基取出鸽腿上的信，上面用古斯巴达语写着：“潘托斯。”  
……  
索尔和洛基再次下楼时已经是下午，两人来到前厅，范达尔正清点着运进来的货物。  
“这是怎么回事？”索尔疑惑地问道。  
“这一切要归功于你最亲密的伙伴洛基呀！”范达尔暧昧地朝两人眨眨眼。  
洛基再次在心里叹了口气，毫不怀疑他和索尔的艳闻已经比自己在潘托斯之战的胜利流传得更加广泛了。  
“洛基杀死潘托斯国王墨尼拉俄斯后，他的兄弟登上了王位，新国王为了表示对迈锡尼真诚的友谊——他们的国书是这么写的，特地送来了这些礼品，还有最重要的……”范达尔拍拍手，  
两个奴隶扛着一卷地毯走了进来，地毯被解开后，居然蠕动着自己展了开来——里面躺着一个美艳的少女。  
“潘托斯公主爱莎丽雅——墨尼拉俄斯的女儿。她叔叔登上王位后，迫不及待地把她送了过来，希望能和迈锡尼结成最稳固的婚姻盟约。”大概是知道这句话巨大的杀伤力，范达尔解释完毕后立刻开溜，留下索尔和洛基大眼瞪小眼。  
那位公主显然不是自愿的，她双手被缚，嘴里塞着丝巾，凌乱的发丝被汗水打湿，正满含悲愤地瞪着面前的两人。  
洛基似笑非笑地看着索尔：“婚姻盟约？”  
索尔顿时觉得无比委屈：“这场仗可是你打的！”  
“可战利品属于你呀国王陛下！”  
索尔心烦意乱地挥挥手令人将公主抬走。  
“哦……”洛基目送着地毯远去，咂咂嘴，意味深长。  
“人都来了还能怎么办？”索尔无奈地解释着：“先养着吧！以后嫁给巴尔德。”  
远处，正在练习射箭的巴尔德浑身一冷，忽然打了个喷嚏。  
“所以我的奖赏呢？”洛基冲索尔伸手。  
索尔一把握住洛基的手，将他拉到身前，在他耳边轻轻地问：“你想要什么？”热气扑面而来，洛基一下子脸红到耳尖，他悲愤地发现，自从那一夜后，两人的关系就掉了个个，现在换他总是被索尔调戏得想夺路而逃。  
“我为你出生入死，你不仅什么奖赏都没有，还毁了我的庆功宴，又浪费了我一整盒珍贵药膏……”洛基竭力无视脸上的热度，依旧凶巴巴地喊着。  
“小混蛋，那盒药是用在你身上的。”  
“那也是浪费！你知道那盒药多难收集吗？你居然用它治擦伤……”  
“行行行，明天就补偿你，我和你一起去收集原料行了吧？”索尔抬起洛基的下巴，低头吻住了那张喋喋不休的嘴。


	8. Chapter 8

（八）  
“我要的是鼠尾草不是铃兰……别碰那个，那是‘戈耳工之泪’！有毒！”  
看着呆立在原处一脸泥土，满手残枝败叶的索尔，洛基终于崩溃地撑住了额头：“你到底是怎么当上国王的？！”  
“呃……从我父亲手里继承过来的。”索尔老实回答，随即讪讪一笑，将夹在金发中的刺藤摘出来：“当然我不是说自己没有实力，但你不能要求一位徒手打死雄狮的勇士一下子就能分清这些绿叶子……”  
“是吗？”洛基冷冷一笑，一把推开索尔，从身侧拿出一个小瓷瓶，小心地绕过“戈耳工之泪”扭曲缠绕丝状花瓣，接引着花心里滴出的蜜液。“只要一滴这个，我就可以让你这位勇士长眠不醒，想试试吗？”  
索尔下意识地后退了一步。  
这是他们出来漫游的第三天，为了帮助洛基配齐那些被索尔“浪费掉”（洛基坚持这么说）的药膏。他们白天混迹于市井乡镇，晚上露宿在广场或者丛林，他们在古老的橄榄树后接吻拥抱，在群星的见证下做爱翻滚。进入丛林的洛基像是回到故乡的旅人，他可以精准地说出每一株树木的年龄和每一株草药的特性，还曾凭借这个本领和牧人打赌，为两人赢得一只烤得焦香的羊腿。  
“我看你出身不错，教养良好，为什么会对丛林这么熟悉呢？”索尔终于忍不住问出了这个问题。  
洛基不紧不慢地塞好瓶塞，转身继续走向丛林深处：“知道斯巴达对待私生子的传统吗？不被父亲承认的孩子是没有继承权的，如果母亲未嫁，那就更是个累赘。这样的孩子会被装到竹篮扔进河里随水漂流——‘献祭给河神的礼物’——当地人这么称呼他们。有一个母亲在把孩子装进竹篮的那一刻心软了，只好连夜将竹篮放到了附近的神庙里。所幸当年是个丰收年，神庙祭司不愁吃穿，于是一时起兴收养了这个孩子，但丰收年不是每回都能遇上，孩子的年纪渐长，胃口也越来越大，吃不饱的孩子只好另想办法。神庙背后是一片茂密的树林，孩子常常在里面游荡，用自制的弓箭捕猎兔子、松鼠之类的，小的时候当然是失败的多，成功的少，他只好在草丛里找覆盆子、蓝莓之类的野果充饥，为此他尝遍了树林里每一片绿叶，还曾经差点被毒蛇咬死，所幸诸神保佑……”洛基嘴角的肌肉牵动了一下：“孩子好歹长大了，常年生活在密不见光的森林里，让他的肌肤变得白皙透明，再加上母亲给了他一副还不错的皮囊，许多人将他视为神迹。于是他顺便用自己熟悉的药草玩了点起死回生的小把戏，就这样当上了祭司……”  
身后突然变得寂静，洛基停住话头，疑惑地转身，突然撞进一个宽阔的胸膛。索尔紧紧抱住他，一只手安抚地轻拍着他的后背：“都过去了。”他在洛基耳边轻轻道：“我不会让你再遭受那样的痛苦。”索尔的胡茬蹭着洛基的侧脸，密密麻麻地有些刺痒，像蹭了一脸针须草，洛基想。他一把推开索尔，大笑出声：“我骗你的！”洛基笑着摇摇头：“狄俄尼索斯在迈锡尼是主神，他的祭司当然出身不错，教养良好。我和斯巴达国王称兄道弟，由宫廷教师教授弓箭、礼仪。至于丛林嘛，只能说明我比你聪明！”  
洛基挑衅地眨眨眼，但是索尔却没有笑，他走上前，抚住洛基修长的脖颈，不让那双灵动的眸子有漂移躲藏的机会：“我是认真的，洛基。不管你以前遭遇过什么，既然现在我们在一起，我就不会再让你受到伤害，我会给你一切你想要的。”  
洛基定定地望着索尔那双湛蓝的眼睛，又一次笑了，然而那双眸子却依旧冰冷：“真是一位多情的国王。面对着一个普通的情人就许下这样伟大的承诺，你还不知道我想要什么呢！”  
索尔一把将洛基拉近，两人的身体紧紧挨挤在一起：“你不是什么普通情人，我想让你做我的朋友、兄弟、爱人！亲爱的，你想要什么呢？你想要我，我现在身心都是你的；你想要权力，我可以让你做斯巴达的执政官；你想要财富、珠宝、香料这些……我都可以献给你！”  
“哇偶！能得到迈锡尼国王的眷爱是多么大的荣幸啊，想要什么就有什么！”洛基说着，以不容置疑的力道从索尔的怀抱里挣脱：“可惜我像狐狸一样狡狯，像蛇一样冷血，像狼一样贪心，却又像任何一个有死的凡人一样愚蠢。我想要的最简单，但永远不可能从你这里得到，而你给我的那些都不可能满足我，所以还是收起你的好心和大话，就让我们做一对简单快乐的情人吧！”他无视索尔惊讶受伤的眼神，薄唇吐出的话语像飞出的箭矢一样冷酷利落：“最多一个月或者半年？等我们彼此厌倦了，也能好合好散！”洛基说完，头也不回地继续向前。  
“你到底想要什么？！”索尔在洛基身后大喊。  
洛基不答，只是加快了步伐。索尔三两步跨过那些荆棘草根，一把拉住了洛基的手。  
“放开！”  
“不放！你这个自私的家伙，总是这样神神秘秘地不肯坦白，你不说你想要什么，又怎么知道我没有？”索尔狠狠地抓住洛基的手腕，他知道那一圈明天一定会发青发紫，但只有这样才能让这个小混蛋知道自己的在乎。  
“我要你放弃你的傲慢，给我平等和光明！你能给我吗？能吗？”洛基歇斯底里地吼着道。  
索尔一愣：“傲慢？我从来都没有鄙视过你。”  
“就是这样……”洛基平静下来，又笑了，眼里却是自己都没注意到的哀伤：“你什么都不懂，索尔。出生在阳光底下的人从来都看不到黑暗，甚至连傲慢和怜悯都自然得那么理所应当。”他用力挣扎着想要甩开被钳制的左手，索尔却握得更紧。  
“我或许不懂你在担心什么，但是我知道我爱——”  
“别说！”洛基忍受不了似的大声打断索尔的话。忽然，他一把推开索尔，抽出腰侧的匕首狠狠甩了过去。锋利的刀刃贴着索尔的耳侧直直飞过，紧接着身后传来一声惨叫。索尔转头，一个壮汉踉跄着吐血跌倒，手里还抓着来不及射出的弓箭。  
有埋伏？索尔回过神，很快按上腰间的剑首，和洛基背靠背，警惕地观察着四周。下一瞬，七八个人从四面八方围了上来。一个独眼壮汉在众人恭敬的眼神中走到前面，不耐烦地看着索尔和洛基，他显然是这伙人的头领。“动作快点！”独眼不耐烦地吐出口中的草茎，挥挥手下达了命令。瞬间，不同式样的刀、剑——甚至还有缺了豁口的战斧同时举起，劈向被围困在中间的两人。  
只一个动作，索尔便意识到这伙人不过是乡间打劫的强盗。很好！索尔慢慢抽出佩剑，他心里正不痛快呢！索尔和洛基心有灵犀地相视一眼，同时动作，索尔的长剑闪耀得如同徇烂的雷电，直接将面前持斧的强盗砍成两半。洛基的手中则翻飞着一把精巧的匕首，他几个来回绕过两个强盗，瞬间让他们心口绽开了殷红的血花。惨叫响起，血腥气蔓延开来，不过一会儿，地上已经横七竖八地躺满了人。  
独眼首领终于意识到不对，准备开溜。但索尔已经瞄准了他，一把断剑飞过去精准砍上了首领的大腿，那人哀叫着翻滚在地。  
“你们是什么人？为什么埋伏在这里？”索尔一脚踩住独眼首领的脊背，那人哀叫着吐出不甚清晰的地方口语，分不清是在求饶还是在解释。  
一阵欢快的芦笛声忽然穿林而来。索尔和洛基拨开枝叶，下面的山道上远远走来一群载歌载舞的青年男女。少女们穿着洁白的长裙，正向她们中间一位头戴鲜亮纱巾的美人扔洒花瓣。原来这是一场乡村婚礼，新娘的亲族和朋友正按照传统带领新娘在乡间游行，即将前往新郎搭建的婚棚。  
独眼强盗下意识地望向人群正中的新娘，洛基瞬间会意，他飞起一脚，独眼强盗哀嚎着骨碌碌滚下山坡，正好跌倒在游行队伍前，引发了一阵尖叫和骚乱。乡民们当然认得他，此人正是残忍好色的强盗奥兰提斯。索尔拉着不情不愿的洛基下了山，说他们两人是从克里特游历过来的两兄弟，路遇强盗伏击，杀死了他们。乡民们听得瞪大了眼睛。  
洛基还记着两人之前吵架的经历，暗暗用力想甩开索尔的手，奈何后者的手指比钢铁镣铐还要坚固，索尔微笑着压制了一波又一波反抗，似乎感觉说得还不够清晰似的，一把举起两人牵引的手，将洛基推到前面：“是我弟弟洛基先发现强盗的，他还救了我一命。”  
洛基忍不住翻了个白眼，拜托！他和索尔从头到脚有哪一点像亲兄弟？明眼人一看就知道这是个谎言！不容他出口反驳，新娘的哥哥已经激动地紧紧拥抱了他，然后拥抱索尔：“请允许我代表新郎新娘两个家庭感谢你们兄弟，并且邀请你们作为最尊贵的客人参加婚礼！”  
“好呀！”不等洛基反驳，索尔已经大笑着同意：“这是我们的荣幸，是不是呀，弟弟？”洛基的回复是狠狠踩上索尔的脚尖。  
从富人那里借来的形制不一的几个长桌摆在锄过草的院子里，上面铺着刚从织机上取下的纯白亚麻布。牧羊人带来新出的羊毛和肥壮的公羊，农夫肩扛着面粉，提篮里装满刚采摘的新鲜蔬果。村民们喜气洋洋地齐心协力赶制婚宴佳肴，每个人都高兴得仿佛是自己的兄弟姐妹在办婚礼。  
少女们手挽手跳起传统的舞蹈，飞旋的衣裙在草地上绽放成五颜六色的花朵。  
洛基端着粗陶酒杯，面无表情地看着阳光下的一切。不远处忽然传来一阵鼓掌和欢呼声，原来是索尔赢得了拳击竞技的冠军，再加上之前的掷铁饼、赛跑，他已经获得了三连冠，身边堆放着诸如羊皮、葡萄酒这样的冠军奖品。  
“嗨！洛基！”注意到洛基的视线，索尔大笑着向他挥手：“看！都是我赢的！”洛基回他一个嘲讽的笑，正欲走开，但是周围人立刻哄笑着将洛基拉到身边，一定要他亲眼目睹他“哥哥”的风采。  
索尔这次战胜的正是宴会主角——新郎赛提东。在周围人的起哄声中，赛提东只好将拳击竞赛的奖品——由新娘亲手织就的彩色斗篷披到索尔身上。周围的笑声顿时更大了。  
“我想你可能没有注意过这边的风俗。拳击竞赛的奖品由新娘制成，冠军则属于新郎。”洛基凑到索尔耳边，声音轻柔得像羽毛拂过：“你也要抢婚吗，哥哥？”眼看着索尔尴尬地放下欢呼的手，身体僵硬得仿佛扛上了厚重的青铜，洛基的眼里终于有了真正的笑意。  
但索尔很快恢复了自然，他不着痕迹地将披风脱下来，笑着拍拍赛提东的肩膀：“能够参加这场婚礼是我们兄弟的荣幸，而我最大的收获就是认识了你，我的朋友！我希望我们能够交换礼物，以此纪念这段伟大的友谊！”说着，索尔将自己的金腰带解下来放到赛提东手上。新郎显然被这华贵的礼物吓呆了，但索尔笑容纯粹得不含一丝杂质，赛提东满含感激地接受了。两人大笑着相互拥抱，这次，周围响起了前所未有的热烈欢呼。  
证婚的时辰已到。赛提东和新娘身着华服，站在正午的阳光下，在天上诸神的见证下，在众人满含祝福的目光中面对面说出守护彼此一生的誓言。  
眼看着鼻青眼肿的新郎深情脉脉地对新娘发誓，洛基终于忍不住笑了出来。索尔回头看着他的侧脸，像到了世上最美丽的珍宝。  
祭司在新娘新郎的手腕上绑上象征结合的丝带，两人在漫天花雨中幸福地拥吻在一起。  
索尔在人群中悄悄握住了洛基的手，这一次，洛基似乎忘了躲开。


	9. Chapter 9

（九）  
洛基躺在一个由稻草、羊皮铺成的临时床铺上，头顶是浩渺的星空，身后是他“哥哥”宽阔的胸膛。不远处的场院里还有好几个青年这样席地而眠，他们都是因山路太远而来不及连夜赶回的客人。  
新娘一家虽然贫寒，但至少还是可以为最尊贵的客人留出一张屋顶遮盖下的床铺的，然而索尔大手一挥，拒绝了新郎的好意——他对这种集体露宿的方式更感兴趣。对此洛基没有多话，出了王宫后的索尔像突然变成了个半大孩子，他已经对索尔时不时兴高采烈的犯傻行径免疫了。  
正是微热的时节，夜风越过栅栏吹拂在身上，令人身心都舒缓下来。身下的麦秆带着晒过阳光后那种暖洋洋的味道，蟋蟀在石阶下发出细细的低吟，不远处另外两堆草铺上的年轻人已经发出长短不一的鼾声。  
今晚天气好得过分，稀薄而宽阔的云层轻纱似的飘拂在高天上，凸显出闪亮的群星，它们遍洒在闪着白光的明月周围，放射出晶亮的光芒，照得大地上的一切纤毫毕现。洛基尽量不动声色地侧过身子，透过栅栏的缺口无意识地数着对面山壑上半明半暗的竖纹。  
思绪回到了晚宴上，就在索尔被赛提东拉着敬酒时，隔壁桌的一位客人状似无聊地敲击着木桌，熟悉的节奏令洛基竦然一惊。趁着无人注意，洛基和那位客人一前一后来到后山的密林里。  
“您收到飞来的讯息了吗？”来人是个矮小精壮的男人，长着一张和善的，人人看着都觉得很熟悉却又想不起来在哪里见过的脸，带着点底层民众惯有的谦卑和畏缩。  
“什么讯息？”洛基故作惊讶。  
那人露出一个似笑非笑的表情：“那小人就重申一遍，斯巴达王，民众的牧者赫尔布林迪陛下要求您解释潘托斯一战的原因。”  
“我需要战功来赢得迈锡尼上层的支持。”  
“就为这个而牺牲我们的盟国？”  
“你敢质疑我！”洛基冷冷地逼视着那人，后者不太自在地低了头。  
“不敢，小人此来是传达国王陛下的最新命令：您需要加快计划，必要时可以直接刺杀迈锡尼王，我们的大军随时——！”  
“不可以！”洛基下意识地大喊。  
在那人惊愕的目光中，洛基勉强补充道：“迈锡尼此刻上下一心，索尔还有一个即将成年的弟弟巴尔德，杀掉他对斯巴达没有多大帮助。”  
那人没有说话，只是静静地看着洛基，嘴角又扬起那种似乎看透一切的，似笑非笑的表情。洛基不知道那人是从什么时候开始跟踪他们，居然一直渗透到宴会上！他都听到了什么？看到了什么？洛基别无选择，只有用威严和冷漠包装起自己，面无表情地和他对视。  
半晌，那人又恢复了那种符合他身份的谦卑畏缩：“听从您的吩咐，毕竟您是国王陛下的弟弟。”不知怎么的，那声“弟弟”听在洛基耳中有着十足的讽刺意味。“但希望您怜悯小人这卑贱的性命，至少能告知一两句您将来的计划，好让小人不至于回去面对斯巴达国王时因为无话可讲而被砍下头颅。您有一整晚的时间考虑，我就在这里等着您。”那人弯着腰说完，像暗影一样滑入密林深处。  
洛基不知道自己是怎么回到宴会上的，后面的一切都只剩下模模糊糊影子，再一转眼，他已经躺在了这个草铺上，在群星的闪烁下一夜无眠。  
但失眠的显然不止他一个，在他和索尔共同盖着的那张毛毯下面，一只大手犹犹豫豫地伸出两根手指，像先遣部队似的先试探性地叩了叩洛基的后背，洛基一动不动，以此表明态度。那只大手安静了一会儿，又发动手指沿着洛基的腰线悄悄攀登，好不容易爬到腰侧，洛基状似无意地翻个身，大手无奈地滑下去了。然而休息一会儿，那五根手指又锲而不舍地爬到洛基腰侧，然后沿着腰线继续……  
洛基终于忍不下去了，他转身一把拍掉索尔的大手，恶狠狠地压低声音：“安分点！这是在别人家里！”  
然而索尔的眼睛里没有情欲，只有惊讶，仔细看还能看出点委屈：“我只是想抱着你，弟弟。”  
“我不是你弟弟！”洛基无声地咆哮，于是索尔眼中的委屈之色更浓，简直像兴高采烈朝主人奔来却被无缘无故踹了一脚的大狗。洛基受不了地转身，彻底无视了身后索尔惨兮兮的表情。其实他也知道自己这样小题大做地暴躁发怒很不正常，他该转身挤出个笑脸，悄悄吻一下索尔的鼻尖，一个简单的动作就能让那双蓝眼睛里重新闪现出快活的光来，可洛基只是呆呆地盯着对面的山壑，一动不动。  
幸而身后那只手像主人一样善于克服失败，它很快鼓起勇气重新攀升，这次索性一鼓作气翻越过洛基的腰侧，然后延伸过来将洛基微冷的手包裹在手心，洛基也就这样被重新搂进了那个宽阔的胸膛，他象征性地挣扎了几下。  
“我知道你不是生气，只是难过。”索尔微微倾身，将嘴唇挨在洛基耳边悄悄道：“白天你在看那对新人的时候，我在看你……”  
这次洛基是真的使劲挣扎了，他像个光天化日之下骤然被发现的小偷一样狼狈地想要逃开躲藏，但之前因贪恋热度而陷进去的怀抱此刻成了禁锢的枷锁，不让他有半分挣脱的可能。不远处的人翻了个身，嘟囔了一句什么，洛基吓得一动不动，索尔趁机将他的身子扳过来，捧着他的脸，以前所未有的认真语气向他低语：“听着，在赛提东亲吻他的新娘那一刻，我忽然理解了你，因为我心里涌起了和你一样的渴望，不是一时的热情，而是一生的相伴。我们或许永远没办法像他们那样得到诸神和亲友的祝福，但我们同样可以用自己的方式相伴一生——”  
洛基的脸在索尔手指的力度下微微有些变形，他的声音木然得像是在转达别人的口讯：“和你相伴一生的是你将来的王后王子，国王陛下。”  
“那我就不做国王！”索尔想起什么似的笑道：“幸好我还有个弟弟，我可以把王国转托给他，咱们俩就做一对流浪勇士，从克里特一直到伊塔卡，一路像今天这样仗义行侠，一旦听到母国的号角，就奔驰回去保卫国家。我们一定会成为盲眼歌人口中的传奇，像赫拉克勒斯那样！”索尔兴奋得快压低不住声调。  
“你喝多了，在做梦。”洛基的声音依旧冷得像冰。  
“我很清醒！从来没有这么清醒过！我今晚和赛提东聊天的时候才知道，他原本是贵族的儿子，在打猎的时候一眼看上了溪边提水的姑娘。为了这个姑娘，他放弃了家族的财富和姓氏，隐姓埋名地在她的村边放了三年的羊，为自己盖起一间草屋，这才有了今天的婚礼。我问他为什么这样做，他说‘人一生只能活一次’，我突然就明白了。洛基，你听懂了吗？人一生只能活一次，命运以同样的方式对待众生，同样的终点等着国王和乞丐，死神迫近每个人脚前，我们没时间考虑那些未至的忧虑和禁锢，你只要看着我，看着我回答：你想要我吗？”  
洛基被迫望进那双湛蓝的眼睛里，避无可避。  
“你想要我吗？”  
洛基全身僵硬，嘴唇颤抖着，有什么话语即将破唇而出。忽然，他眼角瞥见索尔背后一个五彩斑斓的东西，洛基抱着索尔使劲一滚，一条三角扁头的毒蛇蜿蜒游过草铺。  
“你有没有受伤？哪里痛或者痒？！”洛基失声询问，慌忙检查着索尔浑身上下。  
“没事！”索尔咧开嘴一直傻笑着。  
“你笑什么？”洛基紧张地看着他，忍不住拍了拍他的脸。  
索尔忽然紧紧地抱住洛基：“我没事，我只是很开心，很开心你救了我，洛基！”  
洛基被他抱着，睁着眼，过了好一会儿才让怦怦乱跳的心脏和微微颤抖的身体冷静下来。但他的脑子依旧发着热，催促他去做一件疯狂的事。  
“我出去一下。”洛基突然没头没脑地来了这么一句，一把推开索尔，赶在理智回炉前疯狂地跑向密林深处。  
笃……笃笃……  
那种独特的敲击声在空树干上响起，密探从暗影中走出，恭顺地来到洛基面前。“等待您的吩咐，殿下。”  
“我想好计划了，需要你配合我。”洛基示意密探跟他再走远些，山林深处有一道小小的瀑布，轰隆隆的水声在深夜里遮盖了一切。圆月自头顶照射下来，将林子里的花草树木染成惨白。  
“看到那边的山路了吗？”  
密探下意识地上前，顺着洛基所指的方向望过去，突然，一根草藤勒住了他的脖子，密探双手抓着草藤，脚下使劲乱蹬。洛基咬牙用力收紧，草藤上干枯发硬的刺扎入他手心。  
“洛基！你在哪儿？”索尔的声音忽然自远处传来。  
洛基心里一慌，突然，草藤绷断了。洛基和密探双双跌倒，两人立刻跃起，几乎同时掐住了对方的脖子。密探的双眼因为愤怒而大睁，看得出来他几乎想破口大骂。两人都用上了十足的狠劲儿，一刻也不敢放松。  
“洛基……”索尔的声音越来越近。  
洛基忽然用力将密探扑倒，将他的头重重磕在一棵树桩上，沉闷的撞击声传来，洛基拎着半昏不醒的密探，将他一把扔到水池里，揪着他的头发狠狠浸下去。密探挣扎的动作越来越微弱，终于渐渐停止了。  
脚步声由远及近。  
洛基慌忙将密探的身体拖到水草后，用水葫芦的藤绑住双脚。月影在他身后破碎成一圈一圈的银圆。  
“洛基，你怎么了？”看着湿淋淋走过来的洛基，索尔大惊。  
“喝醉了，跌倒在水塘里了。”洛基的声音有些发抖。  
索尔连忙把身上的斗篷脱下来裹在洛基身上。  
洛基突然捧住索尔的头，使劲吻住他的嘴唇：“索尔……索尔……”他断断续续的话从唇齿间泄露出来，却连不成有意义的字句，他的脑子一团糟，手指颤抖着，草藤上的刺在血管里游走，又疼又痒。他想说“我爱你”或者“我只有你了”又或者“我们现在就走吧，走得越远越好！”但最终，他什么都没说出口，只是更紧地抱着索尔。索尔似乎懂得了什么，也没有再多问，而是更用力地回吻他。  
七天后，索尔才和洛基晃晃悠悠地回到王宫。  
巴尔德从堆成山的公文后抬起头，看到索尔的眼神亮得仿佛乞丐瞬间看到烤肉：“诸神在上，你们再不回来我就要疯了！”  
索尔笑了：“不是你一直叫嚷着给你机会接受考验吗？”  
“我说的是领兵打仗，而不是坐在这儿无聊地处理公文！”巴尔德忙不迭地将索尔拉到王座上，一转身就准备开溜。  
“听说你很喜欢射箭？”洛基的声音悠悠响起。  
“是啊。”巴尔德下意识回应。  
“很好，你处理政事这么久，辛苦了，就让洛基陪你去校场玩玩吧。他可是不逊于阿波罗的远射手！”索尔笑眯眯地补充。  
彼时，兴奋地跟着洛基踏进校场的巴尔德还没能领会到一名真正的神射手是怎样练成的。  
“不！”没过多久，巴尔德崩溃的嚎叫透过校场，甚至远远传进大厅。索尔掏掏耳朵，继续埋头改正巴尔德的批复。  
十五岁那年的秋天是巴尔德永生难忘的回忆。从此他开启了上午学习辩论演讲、赋税计算，下午练习射箭、长矛、军阵，连酒宴上都要复习祝酒礼仪的苦难生活。当然，年轻的王子偶尔也会有崩溃到想要反抗的时候，但往往会被洛基用剑一样锋利的言辞挖苦讽刺到脸红耳赤怀疑人生。  
索尔就比较简单了，他会直接活动一下手腕，冲他勾勾手指，意思很明显——打赢我就可以不学。对此，巴尔德只能硬气地一甩头，重新坐回地图前，继续苦着脸听那些复杂的地理人口分析。  
为了逃避那些惨无人道的训练，巴尔德简直用尽方法，将每天学到的策略都用在了和两位老师斗智斗勇上，甚至连酒色贿赂都使上了。但索尔和洛基兵来将挡，不为所动，偶尔还会善意地提醒他哪一点做得不够缜密不够狠。就在巴尔德几乎绝望的时候，他无意间瞥见了索尔看洛基的眼神，忽然一切都明白了。十五岁已经是初涉人事的年纪，何况爱人彼此凝视时，那流淌的暧昧简直如同融化的蜜糖。  
巴尔德嘿嘿笑着将洛基带到议事厅，大门关闭后，洛基才注意到半趴在桌子上，已经喝得双颊发红的索尔。洛基暗道不妙，转身就想要推门离开，但腰身已经被一双大手紧紧箍住。索尔带着酒气的嘴唇凑到他耳边呵呵傻笑着：“洛基……”  
在洛基的惊呼声中，索尔一把将人扛起，跌跌撞撞地走到大理石桌案前，不管不顾挥掉了上面的墨水纸卷，令人脸红心跳的呻吟顿时弥漫在大厅。  
巴尔德舒舒服服地在凉椅上伸了个懒腰，他这次一举成功，终于获得了三天免受打扰的安宁时光。  
国王寝室里，索尔正陪着笑脸替洛基揉腰，洛基没好气地打掉那只不安分的手：“后面怎么教育巴尔德？我会被那小子笑死的！”  
“那咱们就先召见他！”索尔大言不惭地道：“我以国王的身份命令他永远不许提起此事！”  
“你还好意思再以国王的身份坐在议事厅？”洛基瞪着索尔，反正他觉得自己是再也无法直视那张威严的四脚雕刻成狮腿的桌案了，光是一想，那些搂抱呻吟的画面已经让他耳尖发红。  
洛基的样子一下子逗乐了索尔，他故意抚着下巴状似认真地想了想，开口道：“我听说在那些民间歌谣里，国王都是好色成性，荒唐无耻的，咱们这次也算满足了歌人的想象……”索尔凑近洛基，在他耳边道：“我还听过一首在花园里的——”  
洛基忍受不了地一把用枕头死死堵住索尔的嘴：“你听的都是哪门子的歌谣！”  
索尔笑着求饶，洛基才忿忿地移开枕头。  
“居然被那小子算计了……”洛基阴恻恻地坐在一边磨着牙，心里计划着如何在不给未来国王留下心理阴影的同时以更加阴损的方式报复回去。  
就在这个档口，巴尔德居然主动找了过来。他没有顾得上嘲笑这一室旖旎的气息和洛基身上遮不住的红痕，而是苦着脸沮丧地对索尔道：“母亲找你。”


	10. Chapter 10

（十）  
索尔进去的时候十分寂静，大殿两边空无一人。弗丽嘉独自坐在过去老奥丁常坐的那张雕花扶手椅上，她似乎有些疲惫，以手支颐，整个人陷在巨大的阴影里。  
听见脚步声，弗丽嘉睁眼，笑容轻缓得像一声叹息：“你来了。”  
“母亲。”索尔跪倒在弗丽嘉脚边，握住了她的手。  
“我最近常常想起你小时候的事。”弗丽嘉慢慢抚摸着索尔的金发：“还记得你十二岁时的那只狮子吗？你看到它的第一眼就嚷嚷着要驯化它。大家都笑了，以为那是孩子气的话。谁知你当晚就带着匕首和鲜肉悄悄溜进狮笼。后来，你和那只狮子同吃同住，一起训练玩耍。有次狮子兽性发作，差点扯下你的胳膊，你父亲交给你一把剑，要你杀了它，但你只是教训了它一顿，过后仍旧亲自喂养它——”  
回忆起童年，索尔也忍不住轻笑：“最后我驯服了它。”  
“是啊”弗丽嘉叹息：“所有人都称赞你不愧是国王之子，勇敢无畏。但我那时候就有些害怕，你的血液里流淌着某种固执的任性，只要你认准的东西，就一定要得到它，哪怕付出生命的代价也在所不惜……”说到这里，弗丽嘉抬起索尔的下巴，看着他：“这次为了洛基，你又打算付出什么代价？”  
索尔望向母亲灰蓝色的眼睛，那里面有担忧，还有小心翼翼的希冀。弗丽嘉语调依旧平稳，但她的眉头已不自觉地微微竖出几道浅纹。  
索尔在脑海里斟酌字句，尽量不惊扰他尊敬的母亲，但最后，他还是决得实话实说最诚恳。“我们之间不是交易，也不是驯化。我们相爱，就这么简单。”  
“相爱？”弗丽嘉不自觉地提高了音量，眉头蹙得更紧：“和一个男人？”  
“和一个男人。”索尔平静地重申。  
弗丽嘉不可置信地望着索尔，希望这只不过是一个可恶的恶作剧，但索尔的神情前所未有地认真。母子两人对望半晌，最后还是母亲先投降。深呼吸后，弗丽嘉努力地点头，像是同时要说服自己似的对索尔道：“的确，洛基是个讨人喜欢的孩子，他的谈吐和教养令人神迷。你要爱他就爱他吧，国王可以做一切他想做的，在道德和传统之下。我愿意收养洛基，让他永远留在宫廷陪伴你。等你娶了妻子，生下继承人后，你们可以——”  
“让洛基像个娈童一样被圈养在宫里，被我的妻儿嫉恨，被大臣欺侮，甚至侍女嘲笑？不，他是我的爱人，我要给他应得的尊严和地位！”索尔激动地打断了母亲的话。  
“国王不可能娶一个男人！”  
“那我就不做国王！”索尔起身，坚定而又诚恳地道：“如果迈锡尼想要一个有妻子儿女，顺从道德传统的国王，那就让巴尔德成为他们的国王。我愿意用自己的血肉和长矛铸成最坚固的城防。我不会因为爱情放弃我对您、对祖国应尽的义务，但我也不会放弃我作为一个人应得的幸福。”  
“从来没有这样的事！”弗丽嘉起身抓着索尔的肩膀：“看着我，想想你的祖先，你的家族！你出身高贵，生而为王，你是迈锡尼的骄傲，可你现在的做法会把你自己、把迈锡尼都抛入无底深渊！一个伟大的，百战百胜的战士没有被敌人打下王座，却心甘情愿为另一个男人——甚至不是女人——放下橄榄冠！你的敌人会嘲笑你，你的臣民会唾弃你！儿子，你太年轻，被青春的热血冲昏了头脑，你信仰所谓的爱情，爱情就像草地上的蒲公英，看着洁白美丽，可是风一吹就会轻飘飘地飞远，等你醒悟时，留下的只有悔恨。冷静点！你的母亲在祈求你，”弗丽嘉将索尔的手放在握住，放在唇边吻着，泪水自老王后的眼睛里流出，沾湿了两个人的手指。“等你真正冷静下来，就会认识到自己的错误……”  
索尔强摇着头，忍着悲痛将弗丽嘉的手指一点一点掰开：“我没有杀戮过老弱妇孺，没有忽略过众神的献祭，如果这件事里有错误，那么错的是道德和传统！”  
索尔说完，大步离开，无视了身后弗丽嘉的呼喊。  
洛基静静地躺在床上，羊绒毯中的温热已经渐渐冷却，不知过了多久，他才缓缓起床进入浴池。赤裸的身体上还留着指痕、吻痕以及体液之类乱七八糟的痕迹，唯有胸口处洁白如昔，那颗淡蓝色的痣被冷水一激，微微战栗。洛基将自己彻底浸没在泉水中，水波温柔得像女神娇嫩的手，轻抚着他的脸颊，有那么一会儿，洛基差点睡过去。一串无声的言语变成水泡，在池底上升，破碎。  
古老的钟声响起，那是召开公民大会的信号。窗户大开着，西风送来遥远而嘈杂的人声。洛基擦干身体，随意地披上一件索尔的黑色长衫，一步一步走到窗前。遥远的广场上，密密麻麻的人群聚拢成蚂蚁一样的一群黑点。距离太远了，洛基面无表情地想着，看来他是听不到这场审判了。  
索尔独立在广场的高台上，他走得太急，甚至没来得及换下便装，但那伟岸的身躯和坚毅的面容昭示着他作为一国之主的威严。公民们自四面八方涌来，崇敬地围住他，仰望着他，倾听国王的演讲。  
“我——迈锡尼国王索尔，今日在此昭告全体公民。为了遵循伟大的城邦定立的国王必须娶妻生子的传统，我将不日退位，并传位于王弟巴尔德。但我对迈锡尼的忠诚不会消退，我仍会承担保家卫国的责任，我的长剑永远指向每个胆敢进犯迈锡尼的敌人。希望你们如同拥护我一样拥护你们的新王！”  
沉默……四周是死一般的沉默。一双双瞳色不一的，或年轻清澈或苍老浑浊的眼睛里盛满了疑惑。接着，像是微风拂动草丛那样，从某个角落里传来切切的议论声，然后慢慢传染荡漾开来。人们交头接耳，然后神色古怪地瞅着他们的国王，“洛基”这个名字越来越频繁地响起。  
“陛下您退位的具体理由是什么？”还是有一位老者被推选出来，颤颤巍巍地提出疑问。  
“洛基！”  
“因为那个像女人一样的男人！”  
角落里突然响起愤怒的嚎叫，夹杂着一片窃笑声。  
索尔嚯地转身，大步走向那个角落，人群惊恐地后退。“谁？刚才是谁在说话？上来！”索尔怒视着那一片人群，但映入眼帘的只有一张张惊恐惶惑的脸。  
索尔干脆回到中央，拔剑在手：“是，我是因为洛基而退位，他是我的爱人，侮辱他就等于侮辱我。你们有谁不服，想要辩论或者决斗的，尽管上来！但要是再有人在背后污蔑嘲笑，我绝不放过他！”他像只警戒的狮子，缓缓地移动着步伐，四下环顾。一触到索尔锋利的目光，公民们纷纷不自觉地低头。  
“您不能这样！”老者拄着拐杖，一步一步凛然无畏地挪到索尔面前，面对索尔的长剑，他的一层层皱褶堆叠的脖子依旧高傲地挺立：“男女相爱结合，诞下延续先祖荣耀的骨血，这是诸神的指定的法则，是希腊人的传统。您的做法违背了诸神的旨意，让迈锡尼蒙上一层耻辱的阴影！”  
“对！应该绞死那个妖孽！”  
“流放国王，绞死妖孽！这样才能洗刷我们的污点！”  
人群激动起来，四面八方的议论声渐渐汇集成统一的音调，像巨浪拍打海岸一样惊心动魄：  
“耻辱！”“耻辱！”“耻辱！”  
索尔不可置信地看着四周，惊讶于那一张张陌生的脸此刻竟然整齐一致地愤怒嘶嚎，乃至青筋暴起，唾沫飞溅，好像他们面对着毁灭世界的恶魔。突然，索尔在人群中一眼看到了赛提东，他甚至还系着婚宴上索尔送他的金腰带。赛提东被前后左右的人一波波簇拥着，不由自主地向前挤，显得茫然又无措，似乎很不情愿在这里，但他的嘴唇慢慢地嗫嚅着什么，索尔读懂了，还是那个词——耻辱。赛提东茫然地念叨着，像个被控制的木偶。  
一股巨大的无力感突然袭来，当啷一声，长剑掉落，索尔不由自主地后退几步。老者见此更加激动，他颤抖的手指着索尔鼻尖：“忏悔吧！国王，否则你一定会受到诸神的诅咒！你们会受到诸神的诅咒！”  
人潮更加激动地挤过来，有几个人已经率先爬上石阶，嘶吼着朝索尔扑过来。然后是马蹄声，军人们跑步时带动的铠甲的摩擦声，然后喧嚣声渐渐低落。两个身着铠甲的人急匆匆冲过来架起索尔，好像是霍根和沃斯塔格。  
……  
温柔的手指抵在额头两边缓缓地打转按摩，缓解着他丝丝抽痛的太阳穴。淡淡的香味渗入鼻尖，似乎是玫瑰精油的味道。索尔睁眼，入室一片昏暗，正上方倒现出一张楚楚可怜的女奴的脸。  
“你终于醒了！”范达尔的声音自另一边传来，索尔转头，这才意识到自己是在范达尔家里。  
女奴见此停止了按摩，替两人倒好冰镇甜酒，鞠躬退下！  
“不得不说，你这次玩得过头了，迈锡尼差点爆发有史以来第一次公民暴动！”范达尔焦急地走来走去，最后停在索尔身边：“你到底是怎么想的？索尔？你不会真的认真了吧？你们在一起就在一起吧，为什么要搞得这么高调呢？只要你不公开，谁敢闯到你们房间里反对？你这又是为了什么呢？要我说，你一开始就不该……”  
索尔不答，只是举杯一饮而尽，冰凉的甜酒湿润了干渴的喉咙，令索尔真正清醒下来。  
“洛基没事吧？”他打断了范达尔的喋喋不休。  
意识到自己刚才苦口婆心的劝谏压根没人听，范达尔不由得翻了个白眼。却还是老老实实地回答：“你的洛基没事，只有他整别人的份，哪有别人整他啊！”  
“那就好”索尔放下杯子，起身：“帮我带句话，我三天后就回来， 让他别担心。”索尔说着，人已经走到屋外。  
“你要去哪儿？”范达尔追出去。  
“德尔福！”哒哒的马蹄声响起，迅疾如风。  
二十年过去了，当年的神庙依旧，甚至连女祭司皮媞亚似乎都没怎么变，一如记忆中那样衰老佝偻着，脸上爬满皱纹，两只眼睛几乎缩成直缝——她也没法再老下去了。  
“你来求取神谕吗，迈锡尼国王？”皮媞亚虔诚地在祭坛上烧着什么东西，一股奇异的香味弥漫在大殿上。  
“我来请你解答二十年前的谜题或者说诅咒。”  
“哦。”皮媞亚不咸不淡地应和着，或许到她这个年纪，已经没有什么好感到惊讶的了。  
“‘蓝色的心尖将你埋葬，炽热的鲜血铺成婚床’。二十年前，你对我说过这样的话。”索尔走近，不由自主地跪下：“你说我是被祝福又被诅咒的王子，你警告我，可以寻欢作乐，可以建功立业，但是不能交出真心，不能结婚。但现在我遇到他了，那个有蓝色心尖的爱人。我想问的是，这个诅咒到底是什么意思？有没有破解的办法？”  
皮媞亚抬起下垂的眼皮，冷淡地看着索尔，摇头：“命运的纺锤钳制着我们，起始于我们出生的时候。年轻时，我还会做些傻事，比如警告你，想拯救你。现在你来了，罔顾我的警告，说你遇到那个蓝色的真爱，要破解诅咒？没用的，一切都是徒劳。你克服不了欲望就无法保全自己的生命——你注定为爱人所伤，鲜血染透婚床！”  
“如果不能伸张自己合理的欲望，即便永生又有什么意义！”索尔起身，冷冷地道：“哪怕付出生命的代价，我也绝不屈服于诸神的游戏！”  
索尔起身，在踏出庙门的那一刻看到了一脸震惊的范达尔。  
“‘你注定为爱人所伤，鲜血染透婚床’？祭司这句话是什么意思？还有那个‘蓝色心尖的爱人’是指洛基吗？你会被洛基所伤，他会背叛你？那婚床又是什么意思？”  
直到国都城门下，范达尔还不依不饶地追着索尔反复发问。从头到尾，索尔只是简单回答了一句“洛基不会背叛我。”便不再开口。范达尔注意到索尔脸色阴沉，便也悻悻地闭了嘴。  
“站住！别跑！”在一队兵士的呼和声中，一个狼狈纤细的人影不管不顾地冲着索尔这边跑来，被范达尔一把接住。感受到怀里人柔嫩的腰肢和打着卷儿的长发，范达尔一下子心软了。“喂！”他冲着紧跟而来的带头兵士呼喝：“你们怎么可以如此粗鲁地对待一位女士！无论这位少女犯了什么错，都应给她……爱莎丽雅公主！”认出怀中美人正是前不久潘托斯送来的战败求和礼物，范达尔的呵斥诡异地折断了。  
他有些无措地望望索尔，索尔只是皱眉望着不断在范达尔怀中挣扎的爱莎丽雅，后者的脚掌已经磨得鲜血淋漓，额前的卷发被汗水打湿，和路上的尘埃混合在一起，紧贴着双颊，但配合那双不屈的眼睛，却有种坚韧的美感。  
“这已经是第三次了，陛下！”带头士兵有些无奈地解释着：“您曾下令看好她，我们不敢懈怠，一直像贵客一样招待着这位公主，但她驱赶侍女，摔坏杯盏，满心想的只有逃跑……”  
索尔只是一动不动地盯着爱莎丽雅，突然，他大步走过去，一把钳住少女的下巴，迫使她仰头盯着自己。  
“你恨我吗？”索尔冷冷地问。  
爱莎丽雅毫不屈服地怒视着索尔：“恨！你夺走我父亲的生命，夺走我的幸福和自由，我时时刻刻都在恨你，恨不得亲手杀了你！”  
“你爱我吗？”  
少女惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，但索尔依旧面无表情，仿佛在陈述一个再简单不过的事实。她避无可避地望着男人坚毅的面容，望进那双大海一样深邃湛蓝的眼眸。血液不受控制地爬上双颊，少女在索尔手下颤抖着，因为羞愧和愤怒流下眼泪。  
索尔放开爱莎丽雅，翻身上马：“小心护送这位公主回宫，三天后，我要和她结婚！”


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）  
“你真要这样破解诅咒？”范达尔坐在一边看着索尔试穿婚服，想了想，他忍不住皱眉道：“我觉得你在欺骗祂们。”范达尔颇为畏惧地朝空中指了指，刻意压低了声音。  
“我在满足他们。”索尔顺着侍女的动作抬高下巴：“既然他们要看染血的婚床，那我就促成他们的心愿。”  
“还是再穿一套软甲吧，千万别小瞧复仇的女人，万一那个潘托斯公主真的……”  
“如果我连一个女人都防备不了，那也算死有余辜。”在这个时候，也只有索尔还笑得出来，“反正诅咒说的是被爱人所伤，又不是被爱人杀死。”  
范达尔默默地闭了嘴，他想说诅咒里还有“埋葬”这个不吉利的词，以及谁都知道你真正的爱人并非爱莎丽雅。但这样的话说出来也没有什么意义。面对叵测的天意，凡人的力量是如此渺小。  
最终，他问到了那个关键问题：“真的不告诉洛基吗？”  
索尔顿了顿，挥退了侍女。  
“今晚过后，我会亲自向他解释”索尔喉头滚动了几下，将脸侧到一边：“万一我没机会向他解释，你就送他走吧，什么也别说。”  
范达尔仰头将手中的酒一饮而尽，杯子重重地磕在桌沿上。这种婚礼葬礼交杂的诡异氛围真是太他妈的令人不爽了。  
索尔反手握住绿线滚边的衣角，又轻笑一声：“不觉得这种款式很适合他吗？”  
国王即将大婚的消息传遍了举国上下，与此同时传出的，还有王室正式承认酒神信仰的决定，并且国王坚持要在婚礼前夕先举行祭祷酒神仪式，正式任命洛基为首席大祭司。众人心照不宣地将此举认定为国王陛下为自己不光彩的爱情做的最后的光彩的告别仪式，也就顺从地大张旗鼓操办着这次婚前祭祷——带着坚信正义的胜利和胜者对失败者的怜悯。  
大批的黄金、香料和各种精巧器皿被源源不断地送进洛基的房间，最后送来的是一套掺有金丝的刺绣描花祭司服，底料是纯白如雪的丝绸，以绿线绣成繁复的滚边，像葡萄藤上纠葛缠绕的卷须。  
茜格恩关上门，将一众探头探脑的人隔绝在门外，然后静静地侍立在一边，带着担忧的神色望着自己崇敬的主人——从听到国王大婚消息以来，他就没有再说过话。  
人被意外当头一击的时候都是这样吗？洛基不知道，索尔大婚的消息是他二十余年生命中收到的最大的晴天霹雳，击得他手脚发麻，浑身像灌了铅一样沉重，他不得不顺势坐下才能防止自己丢人地软倒身体。然而在最初的眩晕过去后，占据心里最深重的感觉竟然是奇怪，哪里不太对劲，这种直觉上的别扭甚至大过了那种被背叛的恶心与愤怒。  
哪怕周围人都在用幸灾乐祸又或者安慰怜悯的神情不断替他重复巩固这一事实，在心里的某个角落里，洛基还是觉得这件事不太对。倒不是说他坚信什么至死不渝天长地久之类的傻话——洛基对情感从来不像索尔那样抱有天生的乐观态度，而是他了解索尔那种让人又爱又恨的古直刚正的性格，这个人要结束一段感情，一定会堂堂正正地告诉对方，而不是像现在这样语焉不详地搞什么婚前祭祀大典。  
如果真的只是索尔变心那倒简单多了，洛基想，他可以心安理得地将匕首捅进对方的胸膛，用鲜血祭奠两人逝去的时光。怕的就是这其中有什么巨大内幕，竟然让索尔都束手束脚，委屈退让。  
想到这里，洛基起身，抖落加诸于身上的沉重与沮丧，在镜子前伸展开双臂：“替我换上吧。”  
茜格恩一愣，不解地望向自己的主人，简直比他本人还要委屈不甘。  
“快点！”洛基不耐地回头：“不觉得这种款式很适合我吗？”  
12道钟声依次响起，雕有咆哮雄狮的大理石门缓缓打开，洛基身着洁白华贵的祭司长服，在万众瞩目中踏着钟声步入大殿，他身体挺直，目不斜视地走过神色不一的观礼人群。红毯尽头，索尔身着与他款式类似的白色婚服，笔挺地站在王座之前，等着他走近。  
大厅四角燃烧着熊熊的火盆，更多细小精致的油灯镶嵌在石壁之上，像极了露宿在赛提东院落那晚，洛基睁着眼一颗颗数过的星星。他的腰身还残留着索尔指尖一次次攀升过的触感，还记得那晚索尔怎样握着他的手，在他耳边低语着那些动人的情话，索尔的胡茬扎得他耳背刺痒，同样刺痒的还有他的手掌——那晚他冲动地用草藤勒死了赫尔布林迪派来的密探，草藤上干枯的尖刺扎进他手掌，顺着血管游走进去，再也没能取出来，之后时不时在血肉中冒出头，挑逗着他敏感的指尖，提醒着他当时自断后路的愚蠢行径。  
他望着王座之前那张距离自己越来越近的俊脸，都怪索尔那该死的眼眸，让他想起幼时见过的大海，于是不自觉地沉溺下去，甚至忘了自己来迈锡尼的初衷。现在的他像一条被丝绸包裹的银鱼，自觉快要缺水窒息而死了。  
伴随着侍从朗诵的册封祝词，洛基在索尔面前缓缓跪下，索尔拿过头冠——冠身由黄金打造，正前方雕刻着酒神狄俄尼索斯的头像，纤薄的金色葡萄叶颤巍巍地萦绕在酒神左右，在火光摇曳的大厅里折射出令人眼花缭乱的金光。紫宝石做成的葡萄点缀其间，大殿众人惊艳的脸庞倒映在宝石切割出的菱面上。索尔双手捧着这顶精致的头冠，认真地戴在跪下的爱人头上，手指顺着黑缎般的头发划过，在洛基耳垂上轻轻一点，而后退离。  
洛基一眨不眨地盯着索尔的双眼，现在他们两人如此接近，近得可以看清那双蓝眸里满载的心事，那里面没有惭愧和回避，只有浓得化不开的深情和加诸其上的隐忍。不知为何，洛基突然联想到即将远赴战场的士兵和爱人告别时的场景。洛基的心沉了下去，巨大的不安包围了他——索尔的深情令他心生恐惧。  
两人就这样一站一跪，沉默地两两相望。  
观礼的王公贵族们有些疑惑地面面相觑，眼睛在索尔和洛基两人之间来回扫视。这哪里是祭祷仪式，分明是另一场改头换面的婚礼！不安和躁动渐渐开始传染。幸而索尔很快恢复如常，他拉起洛基，举着他的手宣布取消宵禁和酒禁，举国欢庆酒神节。  
洛基抓着索尔的手，想要问他些什么，但索尔已经头也不回地走向另一边准备迎接新娘。  
在之前祭祷仪式的衬托下，随后举行的国王婚礼甚至简朴到黯淡无光的程度。尤其当众人看见一反常态身着蓝色婚服的新娘时，简直大惊失色。两个面无喜色的新人在诸神见证下将手腕绑在一起，誓词从毫无情感的唇舌中机械重复，肃穆得如同悼词，众人不由得看看身着白色婚服的新郎，再看看角落里身着白色祭司服的洛基，一种难言的违和感挥之不去。  
范达尔走到洛基身边，自觉有责任说些什么，只好拍拍洛基的肩膀：“呃……别太难过……”  
“我不难过，只是疑惑。”洛基转身，他甚至和范达尔碰了杯，酒液飞溅在空中，“我需要知道真相。”  
范达尔愕然，随后不由得感叹这位真不愧是索尔选中的人。“真相只能由索尔告诉你，这是他亲口命令的。我负责护送你离开迈锡尼，万一……”范达尔说不下去了。  
洛基在听到“万一”这个词后眯起了眼睛：“索尔把保护我的任务交给了你？真可惜，我没法怀着他的遗腹子出逃，二十年后再令我们的儿子归来复仇！你最好现在就告诉我发生了什么，否则等我们的英雄战胜归来，很可能会找不到他想要倾诉的爱人，我说到做到！”  
“洛基，你不要逼我……”范达尔难受得简直想一头撞墙。  
洛基趁人不注意将范达尔拉到角落。“你也不相信索尔能成功，所以才这么沮丧，对吧？”他一步步逼近，声音带上了善解人意的诱导：“说出来吧，这么大的压力不该由你一人承担，或许我们能一起想出解决办法呢？”  
范达尔双手捂住脸，自暴自弃地从指缝里冒出一句：“蓝色的心尖将你埋葬，炽热的鲜血铺成婚床。”  
“什么意思？”洛基的眉尖拧在一起。  
“我也不太清楚，这好像是索尔幼时受到的诅咒。皮媞亚曾经警告索尔，不能献出真心，因为他注定无法拥有幸福的婚姻。索尔询问解除诅咒的方法，皮媞亚摇头，说这是诸神的旨意，无法解除，他注定要为爱人所伤，鲜血染红婚床。于是索尔决定自己实现这个诅咒，他下令为仇人之女爱莎丽雅赶制蓝色的婚服，他要和她在诸神的见证下结婚，并准备好在新婚之夜遭受爱莎丽雅的行刺，让鲜血撒上婚床。至于能否幸存，只能看天意了。”范达尔沮丧地说完。  
“蓝色的心尖……蓝色的心尖……”洛基反复念叨着，脑海中忽然劈过一道闪电——他心口上那颗蓝痣！一切恍然揭开，他终于明白两人第一次在悬铃木下激吻时，索尔吻上他胸口后忽然一脸见鬼的表情。也终于回想起来，即便是在两人最昏乱的不分白天黑夜的那些迷醉时刻，索尔用唇舌膜拜过他身体上的每一寸肌肤，只除了胸前，索尔的大手始终捂着洛基的左胸，仿佛要刻意捂住某只窥伺天意的眼睛。  
“蓝色的心尖将你埋葬，炽热的鲜血铺成婚床。” 洛基忍不住浑身哆嗦起来，呼吸急促。原来他才是注定的杀死埋葬索尔的人！诅咒要如何实现呢？让他误会索尔背叛自己，在新婚之夜将索尔刺死在婚床上吗？他已经知道真相了，这样算是打破了诅咒了吗？洛基举头望天，又疯狂地转头望着不远处欢宴的宾客，一个个检索着那些被美酒熏红的脸，听说神使赫尔墨斯常常化成凡人的模样参加宴会，他在这里吗？如果抓住他拷问的话，能问到破解之法吗？  
比死亡更恐怖的是被提前宣告死亡。就像躺在祭坛上四肢被缚的羊羔一样，明明看得见不远处锋利的屠刀，却只能无望地挣扎、等待，逃避不得。  
“洛基？洛基！”注意到洛基的反常，范达尔紧张地摇晃着他的肩膀：“你冷静点，你怎么了？”  
“准备一匹快马！”洛基忽然厉声道，目光灼灼地盯着范达尔：“我必须立刻离开，这是唯一能拯救索尔的方法！”  
索尔坐在被橄榄枝覆盖的露台角落里，手里擎着一杯葡萄酒，迟迟未饮。一会儿还要进入婚房，面对那个毫不隐藏杀意的新娘，他必须保持清醒。一直到现在，他都不确定自己所做的这一切是否有意义，但索尔知道自己不是那种绝望服从命运的人，即便胜算微小，他也要用自己的方式博一次。之后……之后如果能幸存的话，他就可以带着洛基远离这一切，在无人注意的地方过着逍遥恣意的生活。想到这里，一抹微笑出现在索尔脸上，他握紧了杯壁，像握住最后一丝明亮的希望。索尔起身，准备踏入婚房，迎接最后一道考验。  
一个瘦高的身披黑色斗篷的身影忽然出现在楼下，像暗影一样顺着墙角滑过喧闹的人群，向出口溜去。索尔双眼遽然睁大，“啪”的一声，酒杯掉落在石砖上，原本坐在露台角落的里的新郎已经顺着橄榄枝一跃而下。  
洛基来到范达尔指示的橡木门前，这里果然空无一人，他的双手自斗篷中伸出，握住了门柄。忽然，一双大手捂住了他的嘴，将他拖离门边。  
洛基被捂住嘴推靠在石柱上，索尔的另一只手垫在他脑后。“不要走，我会向你解释……你再等我一个晚上……我爱你，你相信我！”索尔有些语无伦次地解释着。  
洛基只是惊讶地看着突然出现的索尔，待索尔的手移开，他已经恢复平静，似笑非笑地斜睨着索尔，又变成了初见时那副神秘高傲的表情。“真让人感动，可惜我已经不在乎了。”  
“你不要生气……”索尔更紧张地试图握住洛基的肩膀，被后者敏捷地躲开。  
“我没有生气，只是对你不再感兴趣了。”洛基冷冷地打断索尔的话：“你还不知道我的真实身份吧？”  
“你不是在神庙里长大的……”  
“私生子。”洛基替索尔补完他说不出口的话，“没错，我告诉你的故事是真的——两个都是。十四岁以前，我以私生子的身份在神庙里长大，十四岁后，我遇见了自己的父亲——斯巴达国王劳菲，从此进入宫廷，和王子称兄道弟。”  
索尔惊讶地睁大双眼。  
洛基残忍而清晰地道：“不错，我是赫尔布林迪的亲弟弟。你打败了他，摧毁了斯巴达，而我则奉命以祭司身份潜入迈锡尼，赢得你的信任，向他们传递消息。”  
“所以……都是假的？”索尔语声颤抖着。  
洛基想说是。他们之间的一切都是假的，爱是假的，恨也是假的，无论过去还是现在，一切的是非真假在索尔的生命面前都不值一提。但是他已经没有力气再撑着说出这一句了，于是只能扯出一个无所谓的笑。  
这个笑容彻底令索尔爆发，他低吼着举起拳头，洛基认命地闭上眼睛。等待中的重击迟迟未至。洛基睁眼，见索尔依旧维持着那个僵硬的姿势，喘着粗气，双眼血红地盯着他。  
“不打算杀我吗？那就放我走吧。”洛基说着，刚刚转身，索尔忽然扑过来一把将洛基扛起，一脚踢开了偏殿的大门，将人毫不留情地摔在那张大床上。  
洛基狼狈地爬起，就见索尔反手关上大门，面无表情地一边走近一边撕扯着身上繁冗的婚服。  
“迈锡尼国王就这点本事，只会用兽欲来发泄怒火吗？有本事你杀了我啊！”洛基怒吼着。  
索尔一言不发，只是将那些披帛长袍扔垃圾一样随意地扔在地上，最后赤裸着走向洛基，像蓄势待发的狮子。  
洛基从没见过索尔这副样子，不知为何，平静的索尔比刚才双眼赤红青筋暴起的索尔更令他害怕。洛基颤抖着后退，开始由怒吼变成祈求：“你不能……索尔，你不能这样！行行好，放过我，也放过你自己！”  
洛基绕过床柱，奔向门栓，被索尔追上一把扯开。两人无可避免地厮打在一起。“砰”的一声，花瓶被撞倒，新采摘的玫瑰摔出来，花瓣抖落一地，像血点一样洒落在两人身上。面对真正暴怒的索尔，洛基才意识到两人巨大的武力差距，不过几招，他便被再次反剪双手扔到床上，索尔顺手捡起腰带扭成一股，扑过去压制住洛基，将他的双手绑在床头。远处闷雷滚动，一道闪电炸响，刺亮天空，洛基挣扎着，偏头无意间瞥见一个纤细的身影在窗前一闪而过，那一瞬间的电光映照出一张双眼含泪的倔强的脸。   
“冷静点，索尔，你的新娘在外面！”他大声喊着，暗暗祈求着有人能找过来制止索尔。仿佛为了应和他的祈求，一阵急促的拍门声响起。  
“陛下！国王陛下在里面吗？弗丽嘉夫人请您——”  
“滚！”床头的伊里斯女神像被一把甩出，狠狠砸在门上，敲门声戛然而止。  
索尔抓住洛基的领口，将那身未及脱下的黑斗篷和白色里衣一起扯开，布料碎裂的声音应和着窗外的雷鸣，在黑夜里格外惊心动魄。  
“住手！”洛基依旧拼命躲避着，索尔忽然一把钳制住他的下巴，以不容反抗的力道扳正他的脸，逼迫洛基直视着自己。  
“以前那么主动诱惑，现在又装什么宁死不屈？没人教过你，刺探情报总是要付出代价的吗？密探大人！”索尔说完，不待洛基出声，一把用碎布塞住了洛基的嘴，几下简单的扩张后，挺身而入。  
洛基瞬间身体紧绷，颤抖着双眼大睁，泪水从失神的双眸中流下来。索尔知道他很疼，自己也疼，甚至分不清是心疼还是身体疼。叹息一声，索尔低头吻上洛基汗湿的脖子，一只手抚慰着洛基疲软的阴茎，下身继续耸动着。肉体的记忆似乎比情感更为牢靠，索尔感受到身下那具紧绷的躯体在自己的抚慰下慢慢软化，直到像软蜡一样柔软。断断续续呻吟自碎布后传出，索尔加快了抽送。剧烈的运动中，洛基呻吟着吐出了那团纠缠的碎布。  
“你……会死的……”洛基叹息着，失神地喊道。  
索尔一愣，见洛基的目光落在自己左胸——那里正习惯性地放着他的右手，依旧捂着那只预示神意的蓝痣。  
“你知道了？”索尔停下动作，看着洛基。  
洛基疲惫地闭眼，眼泪再次涌出，沿着之前干涸的泪痕下流。  
“你是为了救我才离开，不是因为什么刺探对不对？”索尔小心翼翼地问。  
身下的人依旧闭眼不答。  
发麻的双手被解开，洛基被一把拥进怀里，索尔爱怜地一点一点吻去他眼角的泪痕，激动到声音发抖：“你爱我！洛基！我没有看错，你爱我！”  
“傻子。”洛基无奈地仰头堵住索尔喋喋不休的嘴。索尔忽然一个转身，在洛基的惊叫声中将他反转到自己身上，他扶着洛基的腰，笑容灿烂得能灼伤人眼：“我很开心！你不知道我有多开心，洛基！”  
“嗯……啊……”  
索尔忽然加大了力道抽送起来，洛基被他颠得趴不稳，只好呻吟着将头埋进索尔怀里。再任性一次吧，洛基闭着眼想，明天一早就不声不响地离开。索尔一个用力打断了洛基的思绪，逼得他尖叫出声。  
再次醒来时已经是第二天正午，洛基想抬手揉揉发痛的额角，却疲惫得抬手都困难。“禽兽！”洛基没好气地暗骂一声，他还记得自己之前的计划，正准备移开搁在腰上的大手，悄无声息地离开，急促的拍门声再次响起，伴随着范达尔急切的呼唤。“国王陛下？索尔！出大事了，快开门！”  
索尔被惊醒，他抬头和洛基面面相觑，后者给他一个同样疑惑的眼神，索尔习惯性地在洛基唇角印下一吻，然后披衣起身，有些不悦地打开门，“什么事？”  
范达尔一身甲胄，脸上混合着血汗和泥渍，他喘息不稳地道：“赫尔布林迪率领斯巴达大军来犯，巴尔德被俘虏了！”


	12. Chapter 12

（十二）  
正午，城墙下。  
三万迈锡尼勇士头戴马鬃盔，身穿青铜铠甲，巨大的盾牌覆盖在身前，沉重的梣木杆长矛矗立在右手上。没有人说话，三万整装待发的勇士汇成一片静默的金属海洋。  
一个高大的人影出现在城墙上，那是他们的国王——迈锡尼第一勇士索尔。索尔将权杖向前一挥：“为了迈锡尼的荣耀！”  
底下的海洋立刻汹涌起来，三万只盾牌齐齐点地，扬起漫天尘土。  
“荣耀！”“荣耀！”“荣耀！”战士们高呼，吼声惊天动地。  
索尔一挥手，吼声消失，“铿”的一声，战士们收回盾牌，挺直站好，像一排排笔挺的青松。  
索尔返回城楼中心的凉棚前，弗丽嘉被茜格恩扶着，颤颤巍巍起身，几丝白发垂落在她凄楚的脸庞上。  
索尔俯身，弗丽嘉在他额头印下一吻：“祝你得胜。”说着，她拉过一旁静默不语的洛基，同样在他额头落下一吻：“还有你，愿你们带着胜利平安归来，我的儿子们。”  
洛基惊愕地张了张嘴，索尔心中一暖，握了握他的手，冲母亲露出一个感激的笑。  
弗丽嘉离开后，另一个身影露了出来：苍白、消瘦，眼睛里却闪烁着异常明亮的光芒，像两簇小小的火焰在燃烧——婚礼后，这是索尔首次注意到爱莎丽雅，他名义上的妻子，她已经换上了王后应有的装扮。像任何一位高贵的妻子一样，爱莎丽雅上前一步伸出手臂，索尔身体一僵，然而新任王后却越过他，拥抱了另一边的洛基。  
“我原谅你了。”爱莎丽雅在洛基耳边轻轻道，她甚至轻笑了一声。王后的黑发很冰很凉，其中一缕固执缠着洛基的脖子，令他联想起某种令人悚然的软体爬虫。  
索尔强行将拥抱的两人分离，自己站在洛基身前面对着爱莎丽雅：“你的怨恨应当对着我！”  
爱莎丽雅又笑了，她仰望着索尔，有些委屈又有些撒娇：“我怎么会怨恨自己的丈夫呢？”她用呓语似的声调说，“我会回到楼上，在我们的房间里，替你纺织一条最美丽的披风，迎接你战胜归来。”说着，爱莎丽雅踮起脚尖：“愿众神之王保佑你，不送我一个临别的吻吗？”  
索尔后退一步，转身离去，盔甲碰撞发出冰冷坚硬的声音。  
洛基回头和爱莎丽雅对视一眼，无端想起新婚那一晚，窗外那个双眼含泪的悲愤身影。  
依照约定的决战地点，两方首领在阵前相遇。索尔愠怒地盯着早被宣称战死的斯巴达国王赫尔布林迪。巴尔德双手被缚，脖子抵着刀刃，一脸不甘地被困在赫尔布林迪身边。  
“你没有荣誉吗？竟然挟持一个少年！”索尔怒吼。  
赫尔布林迪扫视着索尔和洛基，冷冷一笑：“莽夫才在乎荣誉，国王讲究的是策略。”  
“那我们就看看你这卑鄙的策略能否敌得过长剑！全体将士，准备——”索尔高昂的声音骤然折断，他低下头，不可置信地看着自己的下腹，在盔甲与护腰的联结的狭缝处，只有一层皮带脆弱防护的腰际被插入一把锋利的匕首。  
洛基面无表情地抽出匕首，索尔颤抖着倒下，腰侧的血染红了地面的沙土。  
双方战士都被这诡异的惊变震惊在原地。  
“聪明的国王，策略从来都不只一条。你得学会这一点，索尔！”赫尔布林迪笑吟吟地看着在地上喘息的索尔，然后张开双臂，走过去拥抱迎面而来的洛基，“欢迎归来，我亲爱的弟弟。就在前一刻，我还以为你投效了新主子呢。”  
“怎么会呢，我亲爱的哥哥。” 洛基笑着回抱赫尔布林迪，他手上匕首还滴着索尔的鲜血，“你要知道，我效忠的从来都只有自己！”话音刚落，赫尔布林迪忽然脖颈一凉，那柄刚刚偷袭过索尔的匕首已经割穿了他的脖子，鲜血喷溅出来，飞溅上洛基的脸，他毫不犹豫地推开尸体，将匕首扔过去刺死挟持巴尔德的马夫。  
“索尔！”洛基大吼。  
索尔地上跃起，再也不见刚才的虚弱之态：“放箭！”  
千万只羽箭飞向斯巴达军士。洛基捡起赫尔布林迪的盾牌，护卫着奔逃过来的巴尔德，两人在箭雨的掩护下飞奔回迈锡尼阵地。人质救出，迈锡尼一方士气大振，斯巴达则因为主帅被杀而陷入慌乱，但在一名将领的组织下，他们很快再次结成战阵。  
“为迈锡尼！”索尔举剑高呼。范达尔等人高呼着响应，在国王的带领下向斯巴达阵地冲杀过去。似乎是为了弥补，洛基一直紧紧站在索尔被刺伤的左侧，两人冒着箭雨厮杀，成为彼此的最坚固的盾牌。  
痛苦的哀叫伴和着胜利的呼声，被杀者的哀叫，杀人者的呼声，泥地上碧血殷红。  
等到夕阳西下，一切渐渐归于沉寂。迈锡尼士兵正在沃斯塔格的带领下剥取敌人盔甲，打扫战场。  
索尔找到洛基时，他正坐在一道浅溪边，源源不断的活水流过，洗净了岸边的血水和泥沙。  
“在想什么？”索尔在他身边坐下：“不会还在计划着怎么离开吧？”  
洛基轻哼一声：“太累了，懒得动。”  
索尔笑了，他在洛基身边仰躺下来，过了一会儿，突然转头问道：“你真相信你会杀了我吗？”  
洛基回头，他懂得索尔的意思。  
“蓝色的心尖将你埋葬，炽热的鲜血铺成婚床。”  
那道诅咒和他心口的蓝痣一起，一直堵塞在胸腔里，令他和索尔在一起的每分每秒都像是游走在冰湖上，生怕在他们最欢乐最放松的时刻，浮冰突然碎裂，将两人拖入无底深渊。然而经过这一战，他忽然懂得了索尔曾经说的“人一生只能活一次”的意思，每个人的命运都横卧在剃刀的锋口上，无论怎么挣扎，他们早已被注定了必死的结局，倒不如在死神的黑雾弥漫之前好好想想怎么活。  
“相信啊。”洛基轻快地说道：“如果某一天你厌倦我了，或者眼睛粘在哪个酒馆侍女身上移不开，我就会毫不犹豫地杀了你。”洛基玩转着手上的匕首，阴森森地露出白牙：“就像杀死赫尔布林迪一样！”  
他不走了！索尔听出了洛基恶狠狠的威胁下那别扭的承诺，巨大的喜悦包围了他。索尔得寸进尺地将头挪到洛基腿上，趁机讨价还价：“要是那些酒馆女郎先勾引我甚至给我下药呢？你知道，我这样的可是很抢手的。”索尔得意地展示自己雄壮的肱二头肌。  
“那就把你们一起杀死，让她去冥府陪你。”洛基笑得很“贴心”。索尔抖了一下，不满地嘟囔着：“太霸道了……”  
洛基的手指顺着索尔的金发，抚过他高耸的颧骨，最后停留在那嘟囔的嘴唇上。“若你是岩石，我愿做绕你舞动的风。”*  
（“And if he was the rock,I wanted to be like the wind dancing around it.”——某次采访时抖森原话。）  
索尔的眼睛睁大了，他的心忽然暖得要满溢出来，那股液体充溢到喉头，有些让人哽咽。索尔迅速起身，扯过一把牵牛花，用那碧绿的藤蔓将两人的手缠在一起。“说好了，这回你真的跑不掉了。”索尔咧开嘴笑了，然而才笑到一半，就变成了吸气声。洛基低头一看，索尔刚才的动作太剧烈，被刺伤的腰侧再次渗出血迹。  
“都说了我有办法救出巴尔德，你非要用这个让自己受伤的蠢计划！”洛基抱怨着卸下索尔的铠甲，拿出一个精致的金盒，这个金盒属于潘托斯送来的求和礼物之一，盒子搭扣设计成互相缠咬的两条小蛇，工艺精巧，一般人甚至找不到开口。  
“这样节省时间嘛。”索尔不在意地笑着。  
洛基不理，指尖一抵一按，啪的一声，蛇嘴分开，显露出里面乳白色的膏体，正是上次索尔和他一起收集提炼的伤药。洛基将伤药仔细地抹在索尔伤口上，也顺便在索尔身上其他的细小的伤口上均匀涂抹一遍。  
“用在我身上就不嫌浪费了？”索尔还在笑嘻嘻地调戏他，洛基闻言仰头瞪了索尔一眼。索尔觉得自己没救了，连洛基的白眼在他眼里都有着致命的吸引力。索尔抓着洛基的脖子，将别扭的还紧紧抿着嘴的爱人搂到身前，洛基有些不情愿地挣扎。  
“别别……别动，疼！”索尔可怜兮兮地喊。  
洛基闻言紧张起来，立刻不敢动了：“哪里疼？是伤口吗？”  
“骗你的！”索尔大笑着，在怀里的小豹子发怒之前吻上他的嘴。洛基本打算浅尝辄止，但索尔不依不饶地扣着洛基的脖子，整个人甚至赖在了他身上。洛基用力地推拒着索尔，“够了，这是在野外，不要太过分！”  
“别动，让我靠着你，伤口有点疼。”索尔的声音闷闷的。  
“你知道同样的把戏只能用一次吧？”洛基冷哼着，不耐烦地用力一推。索尔瞬间脱力似的倒下，面色苍白如纸，一种湿湿黏黏的液体粘在洛基手上，他低头，那双推拒过索尔的手上红得刺眼。  
“军医！”“军医！”。洛基反应过来，一把搂住索尔，向四周大声呼喊。草丛中有什么东西明晃晃地折射着最后的霞光，晃得人眼晕。洛基眯起眼睛细看，赫然认出那正是装有药膏的金盒，只是盒子不知什么时候磕了一个角——有人动过手脚！霎时间，洛基的心里像被浇了一捧冰雪。  
金色的梭子在在丝线中穿梭，一朵朵红色的花渐渐成形。当然要以红色为主，爱莎丽雅很满意自己的配色，这样才能遮掩住索尔归来时身上的血迹呀——他最心爱的爱人，洛基的血迹。  
此刻，在静谧的织房里，爱莎丽雅熟练地抛着梭子，也趁空回忆检索起自己的人生。她是什么时候爱上索尔的？是在地毯展开，她第一次见到他的时候？是在索尔掐着她的下巴将她拉近，面无表情地质问她是否爱他的时候？又或者是在婚礼上，祭司将两人的手腕用丝带缠在一起，她纤细的手背触上那粗粝温热的肌肉，听着身旁高大的男人用长矛一样森冷的声音念出誓言的时候？没有人能面对这么强大的男人而不被吸引。  
然而她不能爱他，太多的仇恨阻隔如山海，她知道索尔同样不爱自己，他的心意完全在那个绿眼祭司的身上——她的杀父仇人身上，多么讽刺的人生！你再爱洛基又怎么样？今后站在你身旁的是我，死后和你葬在一起的也是我！你们永远无法真正在一起！她原本打算在新婚之夜把这些话抛给索尔，激怒他，最好两人能彻底厮打在一起，索尔扼住她纤细的咽喉，她的匕首趁机刺入那坚硬的血肉。他们俩就该这样，生时同归于尽，死后骨灰交融，这样她才对得起父亲，对得起战败的母国，也对得起自己一生只浮现一次的爱意。  
爱莎丽雅庄重地穿好婚服，坐在婚房里，为自己的爱情哀悼，为自己的复仇准备，匕首的象牙柄在手心里摁压出红痕。然而索尔甚至没在新婚夜出现，她枯坐半夜，等来的却是斯巴达进犯的消息。  
侍女们扑过来，惊惧地叫她“王后”，询问她：“王后，我们该怎么办？”  
同仇敌忾的勇气压过了心中的翻搅的爱恨，爱莎丽雅当机立断下令召集士兵，同时派人搜寻国王的身影。远处闷雷滚动，侍女们四散奔走，爱莎丽雅一个人拿着火把走在寂静的深宫。不知道走了多久，突然，她听到了暧昧的喘息，雕花窗格里，两个赤裸的身影抵死缠绵。爱莎丽雅呆立着，大雨自走廊花架的缝隙处倾泻而下。闪电掠过，照亮了床上洛基潮红的脸，那双绿眼睛转过来与她对视。  
直到牙关咯咯作响，爱莎丽雅咬着牙冷笑，甚至笑到浑身颤抖。她的衣服已被暴雨淋透，发丝散乱，黑蛇一样盘踞在肩膀。  
暴雨来得匆忙，去得迅疾。地面尚且湿润，新月已重新自云团后露出面庞。新婚的王后换上黑衣，披头散发，赤脚来到花园，她披着月光，悄无声息走到一个三岔路口，举起双手，大呼三声，然后跪倒在地，轻声念诵巫术与黑暗之神赫卡忒之名，暗自祝祷，情愿死后献身为女神奴仆，只要能保佑她复仇成功！  
月光忽然大亮，一圈血红色的光晕围绕在惨白的月亮周围。一连整夜，爱莎丽雅在血月的照耀下疯狂搜寻着各种神奇的药草和树根，在用黑羊献祭赫卡忒女神后，她终于秘密炼制出那种无色无味的毒药。  
洛基卧室正中央是柔软的大床、床头放着蓬松的羽毛枕，床对面的桌案上是主人日常饮酒用的金杯。该把毒药洒在哪里呢？爱莎丽雅甜甜地笑着，在房间里徘徊，轻快得像在舞蹈，“啪”的一声，她的衣裙把什么东西扫到了地上，爱莎丽雅急忙俯身，借着晨曦的第一缕光，她看清了落在地上的金盒。她怎么会不认识自己曾经最喜爱的，摆放在梳妆台上那只精工细作的金盒呢？   
爱莎丽雅又笑了，“洛基……洛基……”她轻轻地念叨着这个名字，像情人间带着思念的呢喃。这个漂亮的青年啊，射杀了自己的父亲，抢走了自己的爱人，甚至连自己最喜欢的金盒都据为己有。“我原谅你了。”爱莎丽雅扬起手，将那些透露的液体一滴不剩地洒进盒里，看着它们渗入那些羊脂一样的膏体中。真可惜，她看不到洛基浑身鲜血地倒在索尔怀里的场景了，那一定很美丽！王后在黎明前的笑凄惨如鬼魅。  
索尔软倒在洛基怀中，他身上的伤口像融化似的在慢慢扩大，鲜血从伤口里流泻出来，洛基甚至听得到血水汩汩流出的声音。   
“巴尔德！范达尔！有人在吗？”洛基抱着索尔，疯狂大喊，可惜无人注意。索尔浑身颤抖着，分不清是发疼还是发冷。  
“对不起！”“对不起！”洛基胡乱地喊着，绝望地想替他堵住那些伤口，然而鲜血似乎从索尔的每一寸肌肤里渗漏出来，那些血很快染红了身下的草地，犹如一张血红的地毯。索尔的发白的嘴唇勉强扯出一个笑，他伸出颤抖的手，慢慢抚上洛基脸庞，在他脸上留下几道血痕。  
仿佛一道闪电在脑海中劈过，洛基呆呆看着他们身下带着血腥味儿的红色草毯，那束牵牛花藤上沾满了血珠。“炽热的鲜血铺成婚床……”洛基喃喃着，一股尘埃落定的悲凉反而让人出奇地平静。洛基放弃了一切徒劳的抢救，转而按着索尔抚在自己脸上的手，在他额头上印下一吻。索尔的喘息越来越微弱了。  
“知道吗？为你赐福的是爱神阿芙洛狄忒，我听说她是个善良的好姑娘。”洛基紧紧搂着索尔，轻笑着在他耳边呢喃：“睡吧，阿芙洛狄忒会保佑我们在另一个世界里相遇。”  
怀里那双蓝眼睛发出一丝亮光，然后彻底地熄灭了光辉。


	13. Chapter 13

（尾声）  
他躺在一双臂弯里，柔软的嘴唇贴着他的耳廓，喃喃地说着什么，好像是一个名字。风很冷，尽管被紧紧地搂着，他还是止不住地浑身发抖，又冷又疲惫。阳光在迷离的视线中折射出模糊的蓝色光晕，恍惚中如同被弃置深海，不断地下沉，越来越冷，越来越黑。他绝望地向天空仰望，想伸出双手抓住点什么，然而只有冷风自僵硬的指尖流逝，一片虚无。  
“啊！”  
病床上的金发青年突然睁开双眸，整个人如同被救上岸的溺水者一样猛咳了一声，长出一口气。  
“上帝啊！克里斯，你终于醒来了！”正在窗前打电话的卢克听到动静，激动地来到床前。  
克里斯不说话，只是茫然地环顾了一圈现代化的单人病房，再呆呆地低头看着连接到手背上的输液管。  
“卢克？”克里斯的声音有些奇异的粗哑，生硬，带着一丝不确定的试探。  
卢克的眼珠子瞪得都快触到镜片了。“不是吧？别告诉我你在这个紧要关头摔失忆了？老兄，你知道你撞坏了多少大英博物馆里的希腊文物吗？再不赶快康复接戏你就只能卖身还债了。顺便重新介绍一下，我是你的助理卢克，想起来了吗？澳洲猛男？”  
“澳洲猛男？克里斯……”床上的人喃喃着，神情仿佛在回忆某个年代久远的动作片明星。  
卢克一脸绝望地撑住额头，伸手就打算按床边的紧急呼叫铃，一只有力的手阻止了他的动作。  
“想起来了，刚刚逗你呢。”克里斯扯了扯嘴角，重新躺回去闭上双眼。  
不知道为何，卢克莫名觉得刚才的克里斯有些不对劲，那感觉就像……一个二十多岁的身体里突然住进了一个几千岁的灵魂，连笑容里都透着一股沧桑。  
……  
这是克里斯康复后游荡在伦敦的第七天，他的手里握着一张漂亮的手写体名片，上面只有一个简单“汤姆”。据卢克说，这位正是将他送往医院的好心人，但这位好心人似乎并不打算留名，这个名片还是经不住卢克请求匆忙写下的，只不过“汤姆”这种烂大街的名字怎么看怎么像未经思考随便写下的广告推销员代号。  
正是晚高峰时期，克里斯被地铁站忽然涌出的人流推挤着，不由自主地向前。忽然，不知被谁撞到肩膀，克里斯手一松，那张名片掉落地上，被各色急匆匆的脚步煽动、踢起又落下，最后旋落在街角的一小块水洼里，雨后的水洼充盈地反映着对面的酒吧的霓虹灯，小小的名片浮在流动的光影上，像融进一片彩虹。克里斯急忙挤过去捞起名片，抬头，终于看清了那个被霓虹灯包围的酒吧名。  
“阿芙洛狄忒？”索尔喃喃地念出来，仿佛一道箭呼啸着冲破旧日时光，直直扎入脑海最深处。  
萨克斯慵懒飘扬在每一个角落，卡座里有举杯畅谈的四人密友，也有年轻的女大学生们在浓妆的遮掩下咬着橄榄四处张望，大声谈笑。  
一个青年忽然向面前的女伴单膝跪倒，举出丝绒小方盒。周围人开始鼓掌吹口哨，渐渐汇成一股有节奏的“答应他！”“答应他！”相爱的两人在万众瞩目下拥抱、接吻，“砰”的一声，朋友们放飞彩带，周围口哨连连，掌声越来越大，乐队适时地换上一首情歌，酒吧的气氛一下子被推向高潮。  
附近的人都涌过去看热闹，吧台一下子空了。索尔将杯中的酒一饮而尽，准备转身再要一杯。  
“蓝色冰冻玛格丽特。”一个温醇的生意替他喊出了想好的酒名。索尔回头，就看到那双翠绿的眼眸。  
“你……”大概是想要说出口的话太多，故而反倒是吐出一个单词将那人吸引过来后，颤抖的嘴唇反而吐不出清晰的音节。  
“想要说你见过我？这个搭讪的技法可不怎么高明。”绿色眼眸含了笑，放下酒杯，向他走近，鸡尾酒的热辣缱绻在舌尖：“但我愿意原谅你的古旧，我的王……”  
（全文完）


End file.
